


No turning back

by Potato67



Series: Stony Mob!AU [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Avengers team & Tony, BAMF Tony, BAMF everyone, Bottom Tony, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Tony, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Maria Stark's A+ Parenting, Mob AU, Past Child Abuse, Protective Avengers, Protective Bruce, Protective Steve, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Steve is 25, Tags May Change, Tony is like 18 here, Top Steve, Torture, Virgin Tony, mob boss steve, young Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 29,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato67/pseuds/Potato67
Summary: Tony Stark is a young man that is trying to move on from a tragic past. He is happily living with his friend and fellow scientist Bruce Banner in a small apartment and working at the auto shop S.H.I.E.L.D.All that is about to change when he finds out that Bruce is a part of a mob called the Avengers. Now he has to deal with having the Avengers rival HYDRA after him and his growing attraction towards the Captain, Steve Rogers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading this but I should probably warn you that this is my first time writing fanfic ever and that English is not my native language so there may be mistakes.  
> Reviews are greatly appreciated! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it.

Tony woke up to his alarm clock going off at 6.30 a.m and DUM-E poking him to get him up, like most mornings. He groaned and started to reach his hand out to press the snooze button on his phone but caught himself and he turned it off instead. He sat up on his bed and dragged his fingers through his hair. His hand got stuck in the dark curls a couple of times and he just sat there and debated whether it was worth getting up and go to work or if he should just lay down and go back to sleep.  
Tony's choice was made for him when three knocks were heard from the door.

"Tony, are you up yet?" Came the familiar voice from behind the door.

"Yeah, Bruce. Just give me a minute and I'll be up" came Tony's groggy response.

"Ok, but hurry up, breakfast is getting cold!"

Tony slowly got out of his bed and rubbed his eyes, damn his boss for making him work at 8 am.  
He started by getting DUM-E to his charging station and walked over to his closet and picked out a pair of old jeans and a dark red T-shirt. He took his clothes and went to his bathroom to change. He then picked up his hairbrush and tried to tame his wild bed head to little avail before putting it down and looked into the mirror. He was met by dark purple bags underneath his whiskey brown eyes since he hadn't slept that night, instead he had had been up until 5 a.m working on his AI before he passed out from exhaustion. He had been so close to finish it that he hadn't even thought about sleep.

"Nothing a little coffee can't fix" he muttered to himself. 

Tony quickly washed his face and brushed his teeth and made his way out of the bathroom.  
When he opened the door he was met with the mouthwatering smell of coffee and headed towards the small kitchen he and Bruce shared.

He had adapted rather quickly to the small living place he had now lived in for almost a year after leaving the mansion he grew up in. Tony may have lost his fortune but it was worth it if it meant getting away from his fathers abuse and his mothers neglect. The only thing he did truly miss was the old family butler, Jarvis and his wife Ana that had basically raised him. He made sure to see the two as often as he could without alerting Howard that he was still around so that he would be forced back to that hell hole.  
When he had been on the run for about a week he ran into Bruce in a coffee shop where they proceeded to reconnect. Tony had met Bruce a couple of months before at a science convention where Tony had been presenting his first AI DUM-E and had immediately caught Bruce's attention. Bruce had come forward and talked with him after the presentation and they had bonded over their love for science and became fast friends despite the age difference.  
When Tony had caught Bruce up on his situation the older man had immediately offered Tony to come stay at his place.  
The young genius had at first refused the offer, not wanting the pity.  
That did change when Bruce had assured him that he would not be living there for free, he had also been in a similar situation and understood why Tony felt like he felt.  
So Tony had moved into Bruce's small apartment and managed to get a job at an auto shop that paid fairly well and he had managed to get a schedule that allowed him the time to finish his college degree online. These days on his free time Tony spent most of it programming his AI that he had named JARVIS after his father figure.

Putting away the memory Tony quickened his pace to the kitchen and was met by a steaming mug of coffee on the table and Bruce standing next to it with a plate with small cake and a lit candle in it.

"Happy birthday Tony!" Smiled Bruce.

"I, eh, what?" Tony replied with a confused expression. "How did you know it was my birthday?"  
"Mr Jarvis told me last week." said Bruce and held out the cake.

Right, Jarvis had come over for coffee and to check up on Tony, of course he would have told Bruce.

"Thanks Bruce, it means a lot, but you didn't have to, it's really not a big deal." He replied but accepted the small cake anyway.

Bruce just sighed and gave him a small sad smile.

"Of course it's a big deal Tony, you're turning eighteen. You are now legally an adult. Come on make a wish."

Tony knew what he really meant, he didn't legally have to go back to his father even if he would be found. It was a huge relief and Tony couldn't contain the smile that stretched out on his face.  
He reached forward and took the cake before blowing the candle out. He and Bruce shared the cake and and drank their coffee and when Tony's phone showed him that it was 7.30 both men put on their jackets and shoes and headed out. Bruce walked over to his car and waved goodbye to Tony before he got in and drove away. Tony walked the opposite direction towards the shop. Bruce had never really told Tony what he works with, only that he was a doctor of some kind. But Tony didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth so to say and didn't question him about it, the man had already let him into his home and Tony didn't want to risk anything by prying.

What he didn't know was that his whole life was about to change that day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHORT CHAPTER!

The shop, S.H.I.E.L.D where Tony worked opened at 8.00 and Tony got there around 7.50 just as his boss was opening up. 

"Good morning Nicky!" Tony singsonged on his way in.

"Don't call me that, it's mr Fury for you." Nick Fury replied with a scowl.

"Sure thing Nicky" Tony said with a smirk on his face.

Fury just rolled his eyes and gave Tony his list of tasks for the day.  
He started of by fixing the engine for a beautiful black 1967 Chevy Impala, he was so concentrated on his tasks that he didn't notice the hours flying by and suddenly Fury was shaking his shoulder.

"I'm gonna have to close up early today so you can head home now" 

Tony looked at the clock hanging on the wall and saw that it was only one in the afternoon, the shop usually closes at three. But when Tony asked he only received a glare in response and let it go. He knew better than to get on Nicks bad side.

Walking out of the shop Tony was met with rain pouring down on him. He groaned and tightened his jacket around him and made his way home.  
He made it home in record time but stopped outside the apartment building. Three strange identical cars were parked outside next to Bruce's, Tony wondered who's it might be since there weren't many random people coming to these parts of town. And what was Bruce doing home?

After a second he shrugged and went inside the building, figuring his roommate probably also finished early today.  
He took a moment to bask in the heat and tried to stop the shivering. It had been freezing outside.  
He then went inside the elevator and pressed the button that would take him to the third floor where their apartment was. He walked out the elevator and dug up his keys and opened the door.  
He stepped in, removed his shoes and jacket and walked towards the small living room.

"Hey Bruce, we closed early today so I thought- WHAT THE FUCK!?!?"


	3. Chapter 3

Tony stood frozen, his eyes staring straight at the barrel of a gun three inches from his face. When he looked up at the person holding the gun he saw a beautiful redheaded woman with a stony expression on her face. It felt like her sharp green eyes were looking right into his soul and after what felt like an hour but was actually a few mere seconds a voice spoke up.

"Wait! Natasha! Stop! It's just Tony, my friend."

Tony broke eye contact with the woman to look over her shoulder to see Bruce sitting next to a man with sandy blonde hair and finishing putting bandages around his forearm.

"Bruce, what the hell!?" Tony exclaimed with wide eyes, looking around the room and swing more unknown people in the small room.

"Nat, stand down. I promise he won't do anything" said Bruce, looking straight at the redhead.

The woman, Natasha, didn't break her glare as she lowered her gun and stepped back to sit next to the injured man.

Tony looked around the room, noticing that all eyes were on him and that everyone were tense, like they were waiting to attack. He averted his eyes and looked right at Bruce who wore a guilty and worried expression. He sighed and dragged his hand through his hair.

"I guess I owe you an explanation then, huh? Sit down and I'll tell you everything" 

After about twenty minutes of Bruce talking Tony had his head in his hands.

"So, if I've got this right." He said and looked up "You are a part of a mob, but you aren't really criminals, you only try to keep the city safe, but you are technically only their doctor and occasionally help out in fights..."

"Yeah, pretty much." admitted Bruce. "I should probably introduce everyone. For starters, when I'm on the field I am mostly known as the Hulk." That earned a snort from Tony "The woman who tried to shoot you is Natasha, also known as the Black Widow, next to her is Clint, also known as Hawkeye" he said, gesturing to the blond he had been patching up who gave Tony a little wave.  
"Over there we have Thor, next to him is Bucky, aka the Winter Soldier" Tony looked towards the big blond man and the handsome brunette next to him with what looked like a metal arm, oh, what Tony wouldn't to get a closer look on that.  
“And last but not least, Steve, but he is also called The Captain and he is our leader. We are commonly known as The Avengers." Finished Bruce.

When Tony turned to look at the Captain he barely contained a gasp. Light blue eyes met his own brown ones and attached to those eyes was the most gorgeous man Tony had ever laid his eyes on. The man was easily above 6 feet and was made of pure muscle. His blond hair looked golden in the sunlight and Steve himself looked like some kind of Adonis.  
Tony caught himself staring and turned his head back to Bruce with a faint blush creeping up his tan neck. He cleared his throat and spoke.

"So, now what?" Tony asked unsurely and fighting the urge to look back to Steve, despite feeling the blonde's eyes burning holes into the side of his head.

"I honestly don't know, Tones"

"You are gonna try and stay out of this business, and you better keep your mouth shut about all of this." Came a deep voice.  
Tony looked to his side and saw that it was Steve that had spoken up. Dang even his voice was sexy, Tony thought to himself.  
Tony just stared at him, he didn't know what to say. What could he say, really? So he just nodded his head slowly without replying.

"Good" said Steve "we should probably leave, thank you Bruce for helping Clint." 

The Avengers all stood up, bid their goodbyes and started to leave. Tony noticed Clint wrapping his good arm around Natasha's waist on their way out.  
When everyone had left, Bruce and Tony sat down on the couch in silence. The silence was eventually broken by Bruce.

"I'm really sorry Tony, I didn't want you to get involved in any of this. I just wanted to keep you safe."

"I honestly don't know what to say, I'm still trying to process everything that just happened. But what I would like to know is how and when you got involved with all this?" Asked Tony, looking up.

"It started a couple of years ago. I had just gotten fired after I lost my temper" right, Bruce's anger issues were nothing to joke about "and after that nobody really wanted to hire a doctor that could lose control like that. That's when a guy from the clinic suggested that I look Steve up, that he could get me a job. I did as I was told and went to him, after some time he offered me a job with them and even if I knew what I was getting myself into I accepted, I was desperate for a job. After a while I got to know them and realized that it wasn't so bad. They became like a family to me." Bruce finished with a soft smile.

"Oh, well, that makes sense I guess, somehow. I don't know."   
Bruce just smiled. "Anyway, I'm gonna go off to bed, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Goodnight Tony. Happy birthday"

"Thanks Bruce, night."

That night it took hours for Tony to finally fall asleep, his thoughts of what had happened that day kept him up. Some birthday huh? Finding out that his friend and roommate was part of a crime fighting mob, meeting said mob and couldn't help but think about the mobs gorgeous leader.  
The man had certainly made an impression on Tony, despite the whole Mob thing.   
He turned around in his bed and rubbed his hands on his eyes. Why was he thinking about a guy that he had just met, hadn't even said a word to and was certainly much older than himself and you know, technically a criminal.  
Tony sighed and tried to sleep, he was in for a long day tomorrow.

Meanwhile an unknown man stood and looked towards the apartment building that both geniuses lived with an evil smirk playing out on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the comments and kudos made me so happy that I just had to write another chapter <3

Tony woke up at 8 a.m with DUM-E dragging his sheet off of him in an attempt to wake him up.  
Tony just curled up on himself and debated whether it was worth going to work today or not. After laying there and argumenting with himself for a couple of minutes he figured that it wasn't worth the death stare he would receive from Fury. So got up and put on the same pair of jeans but a black T-Shirt this time. When he finished getting dressed and brushing his teeth he headed towards the kitchen. Bruce was nowhere to be found so he must have left for work, with a mob. Man, that was gonna take some time for Tony to get used to.

Walking down the streets of Manhattan Tony kept thinking about Bruce and his job. Was it dangerous for his friend? How many risks were there? How did the whole thing even work?  
Distracted by his own thoughts he didn't notice a strange man walking up behind him until the man pushed him against the wall and had a gun pressed against his forehead.

“How do you know the Captain!?” Shouted the man, his face a mere inches from Tony's own and he could smell the stench of alcohol coming from the man's mouth. “Answer me you little shit!” Roared the stranger before delivering a punch across Tony's face. 

Tony fell to the ground with a groan and and pain exploded through his entire body when the man started to kick him wherever he could reach. Tony was on the verge of a panic attack. The smell of liquor, the screaming of insults, the beating. It all reminded him too much of Howard's abuse but he forced himself to concentrate on something else, like how the hell to get out of this situation. 

Black spots had started to appear in his vision when the kicks suddenly stopped when a gunshot rang out. Tony looked up to see his attacker slumped on the ground with his eyes wide open and a bullet hole in his forehead. 

Tony turned his head around and threw up his breakfast which only worsened the pain in his body. Though it didn't stop him from struggling weakly when he felt hands on his shoulders. 

“Tony stop! It's just me kid!” Yelled a familiar voice.

“Nick?”

“Yeah kiddo it's just me, come on stay awake, let's get you out of here.” Replied the man and started to pull the genius up and practically carrying him to his car.  
Tony had just gotten in his seat when his vision turned black and he passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

Fury drove like a madman trying to get the kid to the mansion where most of the Avengers lived. He had barely parked the car before he ran out and around the car to get Tony out. He carried him bridal style to the door and kicked the door in with his leg.

“Banner!! You better get down here now!!” Shouted Nick on his way in. He would never admit it but seeing the usually energetic and sarcastic kid this still scared him.

“Fury what the hell is going on? Jesus Christ, what the hell happened to him!?” Exclaimed Steve when seeing the unconscious boy in Fury’s arms.

“Captain, I'll explain everything but first we need to get him patched up.”

Steve only nodded and proceeded to take the boy into his own arms and started to run towards Bruce's lab. He pushed the door open and went right over to the examination table. Bruce's confused expression turned into one of horror when he saw who the injured person was.

“Tony!! What the hell happened Cap!” Shouted the doctor while starting to check his unconscious friend.

“He was attacked by Jack Rollins, one of Schmidt's men” came Fury’s grim voice from the door. “He was asking him how he knew Rogers”

“Crap, crap, crap, he must have seen you guys come by the apartment yesterday.”

“Well that can't be it, one of his spies must have seen you with him before, us coming over must have confirmed that he has some kind of relation to us.” Suggested Steve with a frown.

After around twenty minutes of patching his friend up, Bruce had put him on some painkillers and gone to the living room where the rest of the team had assembled.  
He sat down on the couch next to Clint who had his arm around Natasha's shoulders.

“You ok, Bruce?” Asked the sniper with a sympathetic expression.

Bruce was, in fact, not ok. Not even close. He had never wanted this to happen to Tony. He had just wanted to keep the young genius safe away from his abusive household but had instead put him in even greater danger than an alcoholic father and a drug addicted mother. Now HYDRA, their rivals, knew about Tony and his involvement with the and it was only a matter of time before they attempted anything else.

“Yeah, Clint, I'm fine” 

The smile Bruce attempted to do turned out more as a grimace.

“Brucie, you should know better than to bullshit me, man” was the reply.

“Ok guys, let's get this done with.” Announced their leader.  
After Fury’s had explained what had happened there was a thick silence. The silence was eventually cut by Natasha.

“He is not safe there anymore, neither one of you. If you wish to protect him you are gonna have to move him here where we can keep an eye on the both of you. The sooner the better.” 

“Aye! We will protect you and young Anthony as if he was one of our own!” Came Thor’s booming voice.

The rest of the Avengers nodded their heads in agreement and Bruce had to admit that Tony was safer with them than anywhere else.  
Bruce's thinking was cut off when Steve spoke up.

“Alright, it's settled then. This afternoon me and Bucky will go with Bruce and get their things here.”

“I don't know Steve, I don't want to leave him without a doctor in case anything happens.”

What he really meant was “This is my fault for dragging him into this and I don't want to let him out of my sight ever again” but it went unsaid.

“Don't worry Bruce, we will be quick and the rest of the team will be here and watch over him. Believe it or not, they are not completely incapable of taking care of injuries.” Assured Bucky.

“Alright, but promise me that you will call the second anything happens!” 

“Calm down, we won't let anything happen to him. But now I'm wondering, how did you even end up with the kid, you haven't talked about him that much before?” 

“Well, it's kind of a long story. I met him over a year ago at a silence convention where he was presenting his robot-” “A robot?!” “Shut up Clint.”  
“Yes, his robot, it was his first AI, the boy is a genius. Anyway, we started talking and kind of became friends. A couple of months later I ran into him at a cafe. He had just ran away from home and was homeless, so I offered him a place to stay and recommend him to get a job at Nick’s shop.”

“I would have hired the kid anyway, he is damn brilliant when it comes to machines”

Everyone just looked at him strangely. It was not often you heard Fury give compliments to anyone.

“But why did he run away from home and why were you so quick to offer him a place to stay?”

“His dad was an abusive drunk and his mom was so jacked up on pills to even notice him.” Came Bruce's reply, venom basically dripping from his voice. No one questioned him, they all knew his own history of an abusive father and understood why he was so protective of the young genius.

“That's tough man.”

“Yeah. Anyway, we should probably go get our things, I want to be back before Tony wakes up.”

Bruce started to get up and gestured to Steve and Bucky to follow him. He made sure to stop by the room where Tony was resting just to check up on the sleeping genius. With a heavy heart he told his two friends to wait for him there while he went upstairs to prepare the rooms that they would be staying in. 

Steve stood at the entrance at the room where Tony was staying and couldn't help but let his eyes wander on the smaller boy. He was beautiful, despite the large bruise on his face. He was also quite short, only around 5”8 compared to Stevens own 6"4. Though based on what he had seen back at the apartment the boy had some muscles, must be from working with heavy machines all day.  
Steve let his eyes trail from the visible collarbones, up the naturally tanned skin of his neck and then across his face. His eyes swept across the sleeping figures face, across the eyes he knew were brown with a beautiful whisky shade, long lashes were resting on his cheeks, cute little nose, thick black curls on the top of his head. But the most capturing feature of all was the boy's lips, they were beautiful and soft looking and Steve wondered how they would feel against his own.  
He knew the other man was younger than himself but he looked even younger in his sleep.  
His thoughts were interrupted by a chuckle and a small shove from Bucky.

“Dude, stop staring, you look like you are about to devour him and you know Bruce will kill you if you try anything.”

“Shut it Buck, I wasn't doing anything.”

“No, but you were certainly thinking it.” Came the comment alongside a smirk.

Just as Steve was about to reply, Bruce came and told them to get moving. Steve sent one last glance to Tony's direction before following his friends.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! And with a dash of Steve/Tony!

Arriving at the apartment put Bruce on edge and he couldn't help but to inspect the area for threats. He feared that there were more HYDRA goons around, spying on them at that very moment. His thoughts only escalated from there. What if someone had followed Fury to the mansion when he saved Tony? What if they were gonna come after him again? How could he have been so stupid? Thinking that there was any chance for him to be a part of a mob and still keep Tony out of it all.  
He snapped out of his thought when Bucky placed his metal arm on his shoulder.

“Bruce, are you ready? Are you okay?” He asked and a look of concern swept across his face.

The doctor only shrugged his shoulders with a small frown. There was no point in lying to Bucky, he would just see straight through the it. The man just squeezed his shoulder and gave a small encouraging smile and lead Bruce through the building and into the elevator.   
Pushing the keys in, Bruce took a deep breath and unlocked the door before stepping in and telling Bucky and Steve to do the same. He went straight to his bedroom after dismissing his friends offer to help him pack and pulled out three duffle bags from his closet. He packed his clothes and other necessities in one bag and went to put it by the front door and then headed to Tony's room, both his friends following him. When he opened the door to the fellow geniuses room he was immediately greeted by DUM-E beeping happily and clawing at the hem of his shirt.

“What the hell is that?” Came Steve's surprised voice from the doorway. He and Bucky were staring at the robot with matching surprised expressions on their faces. Eyes wide they tracked the robot's movements and Bruce couldn't stop the proud smile stretching across his face.

“This is DUM-E, he is Tony's robot I told you about back at the mansion.”

“Wait, are you trying to tell me that the kid actually built this?” Asked Steve while watching the robot claw at Bucky's metal arm.

“Yes, I told you Steve, the boy is a genius.” The scientists said while packing Tony's clothes and books in the other bag. The last one was smaller that the other two and there he he placed his own books and Tony's tools, some inventions and his laptop where he kept all his research and designs.  
“Ok, Bucky, you help me carry the bags to the car and Steve, you try and get DUM-E. Come on DUM-E, let's go see Tony.”

“Wait, this guy is coming with us?” Asked Bucky with a smile while petting the metal claw.

Bruce only chuckled “Yes, Tony would rather die than leave any of his creations behind.”

After a bit of maneuvering they had managed to fit both DUM-E and the bags in the back of their black van. Bruce gave one last glance to the apartment building before getting into the car and driving back to the mansion.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Tony woke up to his head pounding and his body aching. He tried to open his eyes to little avail. After a few minutes he managed to pry them open and was met by a blinding light and he blinked while letting out a painful groan. He tried to sit up but fell back after the pain in his ribs became too much.

“Hey, take it easy, you are pretty banged up, you gotta be careful for awhile.” Came a deep voice from his right.   
Tony shot straight up despite the pain in his whole body. A pair of strong hands held him down and he trashed against the hold.  
“Hey, hey, calm down, calm down. It's just me, you're safe now Tony, I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you, I promise.” Came Steve’s gentle but firm voice. Tony's eyes found his and he started to calm down. Large arms wrapped themselves around him protectively and he was pulled into a strong chest. They sat like that for a few minutes before Tony's breathing had gone back to normal. Tony cleared his throat and and opened his mouth.

“What are you doing here? What happened?”

“You were attacked by a member of one of our rivals, HYDRA. He beat you up pretty badly, you were lucky that Nick came when you did or who knows what could have happened. And it's also my turn to watch you. You have been out the whole day and Bruce refused to leave you without any supervision so the team decided to take turns.” Was the explanation. The memories of what had happened to get him into this state came back with force and he started shaking all over. He remembers walking to the shop, a strange man with a gun pinning him to a brick wall, questions about Steve, pain, pain, pain, a gunshot, Nick and then darkness.  
The arms tightened around him and words of comfort sprung out of the blondes mouth. 

“Hey, hey, it's ok now. He's dead, he can't hurt you, you will never see him again. Just take a deep breath, that's it Doll, come on.”

After taking some deep breaths like Steve said and trying up failing to fight the blush that spread across his cheeks at the nickname, Tony calmed down again.  
“I'm sorry, you shouldn't be forced to look after me, you probably have better things to do than comforting me.”

“Hey, none of that. I don't mind, besides, it's my fault that you are even in this situation in the first place.” A guilty expression crossed his face and Tony own was making a confused one.

“How is this your fault?”   
Steve's eyes refused to meet his and he spoke quietly.   
“He was asking you about me. He went after you because of your relation to us.”  
Tony reached his hand out to cup the blonde's cheek and turned his face towards his so that they were forced to make eye contact. 

“It's not your fault, Cap. I swear, I don't blame you. I blame that asshole that attacked me.”  
Steve couldn't help but to flicker his eyes to the brunette’s lips which said brunette noticed. They started to slowly lean forward until there was just an inch between their lips.

“Greetings my friends!!” Came Thor’s booming voice as he marched into the room with Natasha walking calmly behind the gentle giant. Both men jumped apart and started to blush madly.  
Thor seemed completely oblivious to what had happened while Natasha just smirked knowingly.  
“Ah, Anthony! I am most pleased to see that you are back with us, the good doctor and the rest of us all have been very concerned about you!”

“I'm right here big guy, no need to shout. And thanks, but I'm fine, I've had worse.” That caused Steve to tense up and wrap a protective arm around the smaller man, a faint blush visible on his pale cheeks.

Natasha just walked over calmly and sat on the left side of his bed.  
“That's his natural voice, and yes, he really talks like that. Thor is originally from Norway and hasn't really adapted to how Americans talks.” Which received a large grin from Thor.  
“You're very lucky, no broken bones. Just a couple of bruised ribs, a bruised cheek and a sprained wrist. You should be completely healed within a couple of weeks.”  
Tony sighed with relief and slumped into Steve’s side. He was very grateful for the lack of great injuries. He threw the blanket off of him and saw that he was only in a hospital gown. He could practically feel Steve’s eyes trailing up his legs and the rest of his body and the brunette just gave him a small smirk.

“Alright” Tony said while slowly standing up with Natasha helping to steady him. “Let's face the music.”


	7. Chapter 7

While Tony changed back to his original clothes Natasha took the opportunity to talk to the leader.

“So” she started with a smirk “you and Tony huh?”

“I don't know what you are talking about” the response was followed by a small blush and he refused to meet her eyes.

“There is something I never thought I'd see, the great Captain Rogers, the biggest mob boss of New York, turned into a blushing mess by an eighteen year old boy he just met.”

“He's eighteen!?” 

“Yeah, you didn't know? His birthday was yesterday. Don't worry Steve, he's legal. It's Bruce I should be worried about, guy acts like a mama bear towards him.”

“Jesus Christ, I knew he was young, but I didn't think he was that young, Nat! I'm seven years older than him!”

“Calm down, you really think age matters in this whole thing? If you both like each other and are both consenting adults then I see no problem with this whole thing. But I promise you Steve, if you hurt that kid it's not just Bruce that you should be afraid of.” She said, her voice getting darker towards the end.  
Before he could reply the door to the bathroom in the small lab opened and Tony stepped out, fully dressed. He walked up to the two Avengers with a slight limp and a freshly wrapped wrist, all while looking at Steve who slowly trailed his eyes up and down the younger mans body.

“She'll we go?” Tony suggested

The three of them walked side by side to the common room, Thor had left a few minutes before to gather the others.  
Natasha walked confidentiality on Tony's left side while Steve was on his right, his hand slightly brushing against Tony's own until Tony decided to be bold and just clapped their hands together. Steve raised his eyebrows in surprise but didn't let go, squeezing the smaller hand slightly. Natasha just smirked and kept walking. When they reached the common room she went and sat in Clint’s lap and gave him a quick peck on the lips. The archer smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist.  
Bruce just went right up to Tony and took the boy's face in his hands and started to look him over, not noticing that his hand was joined with the Captains.

“What the hell are you doing out out of bed!? You need to rest, you'll never heal if you don't take it easy!”  
Tony let go of Steve and ignored the empty feeling in his hand and instead used both of his arms to push the doctor away slightly.  
“Bruce, I'm fine. I promise. This is nothing I can't handle, I'm okay.”

Bruce only smiled sadly and led the younger one to sit down on one of the couches and sat next to him. Steve followed close behind and sat down on the other side of the young genius who just gave him a smile that he couldn't help but return. If anyone noticed any of this they didn't mention it.  
Bruce took a deep breath and started talking.

“Okay Tony, we have all decided that neither you nor I are safe back home. So we have to move here for a while, I don't know how long though, where we can protect you against HYDRA. Steve, Bucky and I have already gone there and packed our things and put them in our new rooms.”

“What!? No! We can't move here! What about my job!? And DUM-E and all my research!? I can't just leave it all behind just because some asshole decided to rough me up a little.” Tony was almost shouting by now.

“Tony, listen to me. I promise that I wouldn't do this if I had any other choice, but I promised to protect you and that's what I'm doing. You are not safe there anymore! And you don't have to worry about your job, we spoke to Fury. And we brought everything you needed here. Your tools, your laptop, your inventions and even DUM-E. Everything is in your room I swear.”

“Fury… Right, he is the one that saved me from that guy this morning. Is he a part of the mob to?” He received nods “Wait, is that why he gave me the job? Because you asked him to?” 

Of course, Tony thought, why would anyone wanna hire him just for him? He is worthless and stupid, just like Howard always told him.  
His self hating thoughts stopped when Steve put his arm on his shoulder and Bruce went to explain.

“No Tony, I simply told him to give you a chance. Trust me, he would never have given you that job if he didn't think that you were truly worthy of it. Okay? You are brilliant and he has complimented your work on numerous occasions and you know him, he doesn't give compliments unless you truly deserve them.”

Tony looked around the room and saw that everyone was giving him small, encouraging smiles and felt Steve slightly squeezing his shoulder and he couldn't help but to smile back before yawned.

“Ok, I think it's time to get some sleep. It's been a long day and you need to rest. Doctors orders.” Said Bruce while helping him stand up.

“Sleep is for the weak!” Was Tony's response but couldn't hold back another yawn.

“Tony. Bed. Now. And besides, DUM-E missed you today.”

“Ok, ok fine mom. I'll go. But only because DUM-E needs me!”

“Sure thing Tones.”

The team was watching the scientists with fond expressions before Steve spoke up.

“Hey, Bruce, I can take Tony to his room, you told me that you needed to finish up your project right?”

“Sure, thanks Steve. Goodnight Tony.”

“Night Bruce”

The two men walked out of the living room, through the hallway and up the stairs. When they were out of sight Steve put his hand on the small of Tony's back and led him to the rooms. Tony just looked up with a small smile before turning his head forward again. When they reached the rooms they stopped outside one and Steve spoke up.

“Alright, here is your room. Mine is just across from yours and Bruce is to your left and the others are just down the hallway. If you ever need anything don't hesitate to knock, alright Doll?” 

“Yeah, sure.” He answered shyly.

“Goodnight Tony, sweet dreams.” The blond didn't think but leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to the Tony's cheek and started to walk back to the others, leaving Tony blushing madly.

“N-night. Oh and Steve?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you, for everything.”

“Anytime, darling.”

Steve gave a small smile and walked away. Tony, still beat red in the face, touched his cheek where he had been kissed lightly. He felt warm all over and went into his new gigantic room.  
He was immediately greeted by an enthusiastic DUM-E that beeped and twirled around him. Tony petted the claw.

“Woah boy, calm down. I wasn't gone that long, right?.” 

The bot just beeped and Tony gave a slight chuckle before going over to his bed where a duffle bag lied. He opened it and took out his toothbrush, a pair of clean boxers, pajama pants and an old T-Shirt before heading towards the fancy bathroom that was connected to his room, he decided to save the unpacking to the next day. The whole mansion reminded him a bit of his old house, except that this one was filled with warmth, love and family while the old one only contained coldness and loneliness if you didn't count the loving butler that had taken care of him his whole life (he made a mental note to call Jarvis when he got the chance). With the Avengers, Tony felt safe, even though he had only known them for barely a day. They had offered him protection and had opened their home to him and Bruce. In the Stark mansion he had to look over his shoulder all the time out of fear that his father would stand there, ready to beat him until he passed out for no reason at all. On the very few occasions when he saw his mother she was always holding a bottle, whether it was filled with alcohol or pills didn't even matter. She wouldn't even acknowledge him.  
Tony finished up and swallowed a couple of painkillers that Bruce had given him and threw his dirty clothes in the hamper on his way out. He turned off the lights and crawled into the large bed, thinking mostly of Steve and what tomorrow might hold. DUM-E beeped before settling down in the corner closest to his creator.

“Night, DUM-E.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: slight smut at the end of the chapter!

Tony shot straight up on his bed, covered in sweat and barely contained a scream. His heart was beating fast and his breathing was heavy. He sat like that for a few minutes, not noticing DUM-E’s worried beeping by his side. When his heart and breathing had gone back to normal he swallowed thickly and rubbed his eyes, wiping away tears.   
He glanced at the clock and saw that it was only 6.50 a.m.

Figuring that we wouldn't be able to go back to sleep he stood up on shaking legs and slowly made his way to the bathroom and to take a shower, petting DUM-E comfortingly.   
The warm water immediately relaxed his tense muscles and he let out a slight moan.   
The nightmares that he had gotten a short while after running away from home had come back. The beating, the stench of alcohol and the yelling that he had received from Rollins had triggered memories that he had tried so hard to forget.   
After around twenty minutes he stepped out of the shower and brushed his teeth and swallowed his medicine. He went back out to his room and dug out a pair of black sweat pants that were a little too big on him and his favorite Black Sabbath T-Shirt.   
Tony patted the robot one last time and made his way to the kitchen where the beautiful smell of coffee was coming from. 

He stepped in, unsure of himself, and was greeted by the sight of Steve standing by the stove and cooking bacon and eggs. What really got Tony's attention was the fact he was wearing nothing but shoes and a pair of running pants that gave him a fantastic view of his ass. His eyes trailed up to his back and the genius licked his lips at the sight of those muscles rippling whenever the blonde moved to get something.

After around a minute Tony snapped out of his trance and cleared his throat. Steve turned around and gave him a big smile which Tony returned, even though his eyes kept glancing down at the Captain’s toned chest. Steve pretended that he didn't notice and instead went over to the coffee machine.

“Good morning Doll! Did you sleep well?” 

“Y-yeah, great. How about you? It's quite early isn't it?” He replied and mentally smacked himself. Smooth, Tony smooth he thought. The Captain just gave a small smirk and held out a cup of coffee in his direction.

“Like you are one to talk. I was at my morning run. Coffee? Bruce tells me that you can't really function without any.”

“Well he is right, thank you.” He took a small sip and let out a little moan at the taste. This was some of the best coffee he’s ever had. Steve licked his lips at the sound and trailed his eyes down Tony's throat and watches his Adam's apple bob with every swallow. The blue eyes trailed down the nicely toned chest and stopped at the hips. The sweatpants had gone down a bit, showing some of the deliciously tanned skin. Tony saw where Steve was staring and smirked behind the coffee cup. 

“See anything you like?”

“Oh yes.”  
Steve snapped his eyes up to meet Tony's own and started to slowly move forward, eyes never breaking contact. He wrapped an arm around the smaller man, close to that perfect ass, and whispered in his ear with a husky voice.  
“You have no idea watch at you do to me, Tony.”

Tony shuddered and felt his knees go weak. He gulped and looked up at the taller man. Both men inches forward and just as their lips were about to meet, Tony spoke up.

“Eggs.” Which earned a confused look from Steve.  
“What?”  
“The eggs! They're burning!”  
“Oh shit!”

The captain shot forward to the stove and removed the pan with the now burned eggs and put it in the sink. The smell of burned eggs filled the kitchen and Steve opened a window. He looked over at Tony with a sheepish expression on his face.

“How about some toast instead?”

Tony couldn't help himself, he doubled over laughing, coffee forgotten on the table in front of him. Steve beamed at seeing the boy laugh and just looking so happy. Tony ignored the slight pain in his ribs and stood up, wiping tears from his eyes. He looked up and saw Steve standing right in front him with a tender smile on his face. 

Without thinking, Tony stood up on the tip of his toes and pressed his lips against Steve's own.  
Steve froze for a moment before kissing back and wrapping his arms around Tony's waist who wrapped his own around Steve’s neck in return.  
Steve licked Tony's bottom lip, asking for entrance.  
Their tongues were battling for dominance which Steve easily won. Tony yelped when Steve’s arms slid down over his ass and stopped right under them. He was lift up and he wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist. Steve pushed the small genius against the wall and started to grind their erections together. Tony let go of Steve’s lips and threw his head back with a loud moan. Steve latched his lips against the tanned neck and started to suck, lick and bite wherever he could reach. The moans got louder and louder.

“F-fuck Steve. I-I'm gonna cum…”  
“Come for me Doll, I want to see you cum.”  
“Fuck!”

Tony gave a full body shudder when he came in his pants, Steve following right behind. They both held that position, panting as they tried to catch their breaths. Tony leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to Steve’s lips which he happily returned.

“We should probably get cleaned up.” He suggested. Steve gave a little laugh before agreeing, shifting Tony so that he was holding him bridal style and headed towards their rooms. Tony protested for a short while, insisting that he could walk on his own but Steve shut him up with a soft kiss to the lips and Tony snuggled closer.  
Steve put him down when they reached the bedrooms and told him to get cleaned up so that they could get breakfast for real before giving him a peck on the cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff and a bit of protective Bruce!

When Tony stepped into the bathroom he caught himself in the mirror and gasped. His neck was a mess of purple hickeys and some bite marks. He stared at his reflection for a moment, a blush creeping up his neck. He turned around and removed his sweatpants and boxers before wetting a rag and cleaning up. He figured that he didn't need to shower again so soon. He went out to his room and put on a pair of clean underwear and some comfy jeans and stepped out where Steve who had also cleaned up was waiting for him. 

“You ready?”  
“Yeah, let's go”

The blonde grabbed his hand and they started to walk in comfortable silence. When they were about to step into the kitchen again Tony suddenly stopped. Steve looked at him with a frown.

“Everything okay Doll?”  
“What are we Steve?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean this, us, if there is an us! Was this just a one time thing?”  
“What do you want it to be?”  
“Wha- I.” He took a deep breath and started again. “I want more. I want to get to know you. I don't want to be just some fuck buddy. But you probably don't want that, I mean, why would you? Wow, ok, forget I said anything.” Tony flustered in embarrassment and started to walk away when a strong hand took a hold of his wrist. 

Before he could protest he was pulled into Steve's chest and his lips were pressed on his own. He struggled a few seconds before slowly melting into the kiss. When they finally pulled away Tony's lips were red and a little swollen and his eyes were wide open. Steve took a hold of his chin and looked directly into his eyes.

“Nothing would make me happier than to take you out on a date.” He said seriously.  
“Oh…”

They didn't say anything for a while, just stared into eachothers eyes until Steve broke the silence.

“How about now?”  
“Now?”  
“Yeah, now! We can go out for breakfast instead of cooking anything.”  
“Uh, yeah ok. Let's do it!”

They both put on their jackets and went outside and stepped into one of the cars in the driveway. Steve drove them to a small cafe where they were led to a small booth in a secluded area. Tony slid in and was surprised when Steve sat next to him instead of in front of him. Steve slung an arm around Tony's shoulders and the smaller man leaned into his side.   
The waiter, a fairly handsome man who looked like he was in his later twenties, took their orders and kept sending Tony small winks and smiles which caused Steve to tighten his hold on him and only relaxed when the man had left.

“Possessive much?” Tony teased with a smirk.  
“Only for you, Doll.”

The waiter came back with their coffees and pancakes and sent a final wink in Tony's direction which went completely ignored.

Steve and Tony fed each other pancakes and talked about all and everything. 

Tony learned that Steve had been in the army with Bucky for a few years until there had been an explosion which had cost Bucky his arm and they both were honorably discharged.   
Steve told him about growing up with Bucky in the poorer part of Brooklyn, which explained the slight accent.   
He learned that after they came home after the discharge they were short on money since they had barely had anything since before they went of to war and that you couldn't exactly live of the military pension. They had taken small jobs from a mob led by a man and their friend named Phil Coulson where they had met the Avengers and the rest was history.  
He also learned that Steve was an artist and that his mother was from Ireland. 

Steve learned that Tony loved to build. He could fix and upgrade almost anything within technology and that he had designed a bunch of inventions himself.   
Tony had also taken classes online while being on the run and had graduated at the age of seventeen with flying colors.   
Tony told him about the reason why he was up so early. He told him about his father's abuse and his mother's neglect. Steve got to know that the only good thing about the life in the mansion had been his butler Jarvis and his wife Ana that he still called and met up with whenever he could.  
Apparently Tony was also great with weapons since he had been prepared to take over his father's company his whole life. So he knew how to both build and use most weapons there was (Steve would never admit it but he thought that the image of Tony with a gun was kind of a turn on).  
He also learned that Tony's own mother had been from Italy and that he spoke Italian and multiple other languages fluently. Tony's mother had taught him both Italian and how to play the piano before the drugs and alcohol had taken over her life.

Before they knew it the clock inte wall showed that it was 12.30 already and that they should probably head back before Bruce had a heart attack. They walked out hand in hand Steve couldn't help but to glance around, looking for threats. Tony didn't notice and got into the car. 

Just as they drove away a man stepped out of the shadows. 

“Rumlow, report.” The man brought his walkie talkie up to his mouth and reported.

“You were right boss, he's with Rogers.”  
“Good.” Johann Schmidt replied with amusement in his voice “I want him, by any means necessary.”

 

When Steve and Tony reached the mansion Bruce was standing by the front door. 

“What the hell do you think you are doing!? Tony you know you need to rest if you want these injuries to heal faster! And what the hell happened to your neck!?”

Tony's hand shot up to his neck and remembered the amount love bites on it. He blushed furiously and looked up at Steve who wore an identical expression.  
Bruce looked them over and took in their flushed faces and Steve's arm wrapped around Tony's waist just as the other Avengers came out the door to see what all the commotion was about. The older scientists face turned red but not from embarrassment, but from anger.

“YOU SLEPT WITH HIM!?!?”

He roared while throwing himself over Steve. The other Avengers acted immediately and tried to rip the doctor off from the leader but to no avail, Bruce was furious.

“Bruce, Bruce!! Stop please!!”  
Came Tony's panicked voice. He knew what damage Bruce could do, he had seen it when a guy had tried to mug him and bruce had sent the guy to a hospital.

Bruce stopped his attack and looked over to Tony, the boy looked scared and like he didn't quite know what to do. All his anger melted away and he looked down at Steve's face which was now bloody and bruised. He let go of the leader and stood up, slowly making his way towards Tony.   
Tony took a hesitant step towards his friend and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Tony, what are you doing?”   
“Bruce, listen to me. I know that you just want to protect me and keep my heart from getting broken but I know what I'm doing. I really like Steve and for some strange reason, he likes me to. So please, let me do this. You are the one who always told me that you just wanted me to be happy, and this is making me happy.” To add to the effect Tony put on his best puppy face, the one he knew Bruce couldn't resist. Bruce looked at Tony and then towards Steve who was getting pulled up by Bucky.

“Bruce” the blonde started “I promise you that I won't hurt him like that. I really like him and I just want to make him happy. And if I ever hurt him you have my permission to do whatever you want with me.”

After a moment of silence Bruce sighed and told them to take Steve to the infirmary. Bucky was supporting Steve from one side while Tony was holding his hand on the other. They made it to the infirmary where Tony had woken up the first day and put him on the same bed. Everyone left the room but Tony, Steve and Bruce. The doctor took his medical supplies and started to clean his friend up.

“I'm sorry” he said.  
“It's okay Bruce, you were just trying to protect him.”

The doctor didn't reply to that, just smiled slightly and just kept attending to his wounds. It wasn't that bad really, the rest of the team had managed to block most of his hits so there was only a couple of bruises and a cut on his lip and cheek that didn't even need stitches.   
He dismissed them but before they left the room he said one final thing to Steve with a sweet smile on the whole time. 

“I am really sorry about this. But just so you know, if you ever hurt him, this will only be a fraction of what I'm going to do to you.”

Steve nodded his head with a brave face on but the fear was clear in his eyes. They didn't call Bruce “The Hulk” for nothing.   
Tony just muttered something under his breath and grabbed his hand and dragged him out of there.

They made their way past the living room where the rest of the team were chilling and made their way upstairs. Steve went into his room and motioned for Tony to follow him and flopped down on the bed. The younger of the two walked slowly into the room and looked around. It looked a lot like his own with nice beige walls, a large closet next to a window. A fairly large desk in front of a queen sized bed and next to it was a door that lead to a bathroom. 

Tony walked up to the desk and saw the numerous sketchbooks and loose drawings. Some were of the team, some were of places in New York and many other things. He picked up one of himself. It wasn't completely done yet but it was unmistakably him. The curly hair, the same eyes, nose, lips, everything. The drawing was very detailed, like Steve had spent hours working on this. He looked over at Steve who was already staring at him.

“When did you make this?”  
“I had some time off.”  
“It's amazing!”  
“Thank you, I hope you don't mind though. I don't know about you but I'd be a little weirded out that a guy that I have known for only a couple of days has a drawing of me.” He said with a nervous chuckle.  
“Are you kidding me? This is amazing. I really don't mind.”  
“It's yours if you want it.”  
Tony looked up from the drawing and towards Steve's face that was covered by a slight blush.  
“Really?”  
“Yes, see it as a small gift.”

Tony beamed and put the drawing down before joining Steve on the bed and cuddling closer to him. Steve in return wrapped his own arms protectively around the teen. They spent the whole afternoon like that, just talking, getting to know each other, exchanging small kisses and just enjoying each others company until Thor came knocking, letting them know that dinner was ready.


	10. Chapter 10 SMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!!
> 
> THIS CHAPTER IS BASICALLY JUST SMUT SO IF YOU DONT LIKE TO READ THAT YOU CAN JUST SKIP IT!!
> 
> Otherwise enjoy!
> 
> (And this is also my first time writing smut so reviews would be greatly appreciated! <3)

It had been a few weeks since Tony and Steve had their first date and it had been great so far. He had gotten to know the other Avengers, like that Thor had an adopted brother that used to be a part of them but had betrayed the group and then mysteriously disappeared.  
He got to know that Natasha had been born and raised in Russia, despite her flawless English. She had also taught him some basic self defense moves, the woman was scarily good with hand to hand combat.  
He learned that Clint had grown up in a circus and that he was a pro with the bow and arrow. Tony had also gotten to work with Bucky's arm. The other brunette had been ecstatic over the new upgrades and the two of them had bonded a lot. Tony and Bruce were still very close to each other and Bruce had only grown more protective over his friend.  
Tony and Steve had gotten closer and Tony could feel himself fall harder and faster for the older man the more time went on.

Tony snapped out of his thoughts when Steve sucked on a very sensitive spot below his jaw. He let out a loud moan and tugged on the blonde's shirt, trying to take it off. Steve let go of Tony's neck so that he could take off the shirt and went right back to sucking marks on the tanned flesh.

During the weeks that they had been together they had only gotten each other off by hand jobs, grinding on each other like teenagers and the occasional blow jobs. But now, on Steve's bed with the blonde on top of him and the rest of the team out on business, Tony felt like he was ready to take the next step. 

Tony pulled away from Steve and the larger man looked down on him questioning.

“Steve” he started “I want you to fuck me.”

Steve's eyes went wide and his mouth hung open. Seeing the nervousness on Tony's face snapped him out of it.

“Are you sure, Doll?”  
“Yes, I want to do it, with you.”

Steve nodded his head with a small smile and started to remove his lover's shirt. He latched on the right nipple and started to suck, lick and bite on it while playing with the other with his hand.  
Tony moaned loudly and arched his back off the bed. He didn't know that his nipples could be so sensitive, he hadn't really thought about it before. The furthest he had ever gone before Steve was exchanging hand jobs with a boyfriend he's had when he was sixteen.

Steve smiled against the skin and let go of the right nipple to start with the other one. He used his right hand to stroke Tony's hard erection through his pants. He let go of the hard nipple and made his way down the chest and stomach with his lips until he reached the top of Tony's sweatpants, leaving a trail of love bites on the way. He looked up at Tony for confirmation and received a nod to continue. He slowly removed the pants and boxers in one drag, hands grasping Tony's ass on the way, earning a whimper from the genius.  
When the pants were removed, Steve was met by Tony's hard cock dripping precum on his stomach. Tony spread his legs to give Steve better access and the man settled between them. He gripped Tony's member and gave a few strokes, watching as the teen squirmed underneath him.

“Steve, please!”  
“What do you want Tony, tell me what you want me to do. Do you want me to fuck that pretty ass of yours? Pound you so hard that you'll be able to feel me for days? So that the whole team will know exactly what happened?”  
“God yes! Please everything you said. Please Steve please!”

Steve smirked and let go of Tony which earned him a whine and reached out to the drawer by his bed and pulled out a bottle of lube,

“I'm afraid that I don't have any condoms at the moment”  
“It's fine, we're both clean. And I want to feel you, all of you.”

Steve groaned at Tony's words and and he opened the bottle, squirting down a fair amount on his fingers. He knew that Tony was a virgin and wanted to make this as painless as possible.  
He rubbed his fingers together while lying down so that his face was directly in front of the hole, trying to warm the lube up before circling his index finger around Tony's entrance. He looked at Tony who nodded at him and he slowly pushed his finger inside. He stopped for a moment, letting Tony adjust before slowly moving it. Tony moaned from above him at the new sensation. After a while Steve had three fingers in Tony's ass and the teen was moaning and panting loud.

“Steve please! P- please I'm ready! Ah- fuck me!”

Steve slowly removed his fingers after making sure that Tony was stretched enough, he wasn't small by any means and he really wanted to avoid hurting his lover.

Steve sat up and removed the rest of his clothes, gasping as his hard on was met by the cool air.  
He took a pillow and placed it underneath Tony's hips to gain him better access before grabbing the bottle and poured some lube into his hand before slicking himself up.  
He placed himself between the brunette's legs and used his hand to direct his cock to the stretched entrance. He leaned down his head and placed a loving kiss on Tony's lips before whispering in his ear.

“It's going to hurt a little bit at first but after that I'm gonna make you feel so good Doll.” 

Tony gulped slightly before nodding and Steve slowly pushed the tip in. Tony hissed and Steve paused to let him adjust to the size before continuing. He knew that it was way different than fingers and took his time pushing in.  
After a while he was fully seated and they were both breathing heavily.

“God, Doll, you're so tight.”  
“Y-you can move now.”

Steve nodded his head and slowly rocked back and forward. After a while, Tony's grunts of pain had turned into moans of pleasure and he wrapped his legs around Steve's waist and his hands around Steve's forearms that were gripping Tony's hips hard. Tony knew that there would be bruises there tomorrow and he moaned at the thought.

Steve started to pick up speed until he was basically pounding into the smaller man and changed his angle slightly which made Tony gasp loudly and arch his back from the bed and Steve knew that he had found his prostrate. He smiled and kept pounding into him while Tony basically screamed in pleasure.

“Come on sweetheart, come for me. I want to see you.”

Tony threw his head back and his vision whited out while he came hard, untouched. White, hot strips of semen coated his stomach and he went limp.  
Steve kept pounding into him, seeking his own orgasm and when Tony's walls clenched around him he released deep into his ass, filling his lover up.

They laid there for a few minutes, catching their breaths. Then Steve slowly pulled out of Tony who winced slightly at the feeling. The blonde pressed a kiss to his cheek before getting out from the bed and to the bathroom where he wetted a towel and returned. He cleaned them both up before laying back on the bed and pulling Tony close to his chest.

“How are you feeling, darling?”  
“A little sore, but otherwise good, really good.”

After a minute of silence Tony took a deep breath and looked up at Steve who was already staring at him.

“Steve…”  
“Yeah?”  
“I love you.”  
Steve smiled warmly and kissed Tony deeply before replying.  
“I love you too, Doll. So very much.”

Tony beamed up to him and pressed little kisses all over his face before settling one on his lips.  
They fell asleep like that, Steve holding Tony close to his chest and their legs tangled together and perfectly happy. 

Oh, how that was about to change.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of violence, not very graphic though!

The next morning Tony and Steve entered the kitchen hand in hand.   
The rest of the team were already gathered around the table, eating breakfast and talking to each other. They greeted the couple and when Tony sat down in one of the chairs and gave a slight wince most of them let out some catcalls.  
Tony blushed and hid his head behind his hands, Steve just put a hand on his knee and squeezed slightly and sent an unimpressed look to the team, though no one mentioned the slight blush on his cheeks.  
Bucky was the first one who spoke.

“I take it you had fun while we were gone.”  
“Shut it Buck.”  
“Aw, come on Stevie, I'm just joking with ya.”

Steve just rolled his eyes and stood up. He went and made himself and Tony a couple of sandwiches and coffee and put them in front of the genius. Everyone ate and small talked for about an hour until Steve spoke up. 

“Ok guys, I got a mail from Coulson yesterday, saying that he needs us to come by his place this afternoon, but Tony won't be able to come with us, so one of us is going to have to stay with him. Anyone volunteer?”  
“Why can't I come with you?”  
“I just want to keep you out of it as much as possible and the safest place for you is here at the mansion. HYDRA is probably still looking for you.”

Just as Tony was about to protest Natasha beat him to it.

“He is right Tony. You are safer here since nobody knows about this location. And we will only be gone for a couple of hours and you will have Clint here with you.”

Just as Clint was about to complain Natasha sent him a look and he shut his mouth and pouted like a six year old instead. Not even Tony complained, he knew not to talk against Natasha, the Incident of last week still gave him goosebumps. Tony looked over at Bruce who had been quiet this whole time and asked him if he was ok.  
Bruce snapped his head up and noticed that every eye was on him. He squirmed underneath the gazes and answered.

“No, no, I'm fine. I just have a bad feeling, that's all. Like something is about to happen, something bad.”   
“Don't worry about Bruce, nothing's gonna happen to anyone, I swear.”  
“I don't know Buck, I'm usually right about these things.”

The team kept assuring Bruce that everything would be okay and after a while he let it go, though the worried expression didn't leave his face. 

When the clock turned one everyone except Clint and Tony left for Phill’s. It was an one hour drive so they had to go a little earlier to get there on time.  
Clint suggested that they play some video games to pass time and they settled down on the couch with a beer each.  
(“You are eighteen, it's legal!”)

After about an hour Tony had grown both bored and hungry, the fun of beating Clint went over after the first five times.  
He got up and went to the kitchen to get something to eat but discovered that there was no food and remembered Steve mentioning that they needed to go shopping for groceries this morning.

Tony was about to head back to the living room where Clint still was trying to beat his high score and failing miserably when his stomach growled again.  
Figuring that a quick trip to the store twenty minutes away wouldn't do any harm he called out to Clint, saying that he was heading out. Clint replied with a “Yeah!”, probably not even hearing what he had said.   
Tony rolled his eyes and grabbed his wallet and jacket and headed out. 

When he was about halfway there he got an uneasy feeling in his stomach but figured that he was just probably being paranoid. When he was about a block away from the small grocery shop an object was thrown a couple of feet in front of him. He immediately recognized it as a grenade and quickly backed away and was just about to turn around, the weapon blowed up sending him flying back. 

He blacked out for a second before feeling the sharp pain in his chest and brought his hand up to touch it. His hand was covered in blood when he brought it back and the ringing in his ears was getting louder. Suddenly blurry figures started to appear in front of him and that's when he finally passed out.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“What do you mean you didn't need us!?”

Came Steve's angry voice.  
Coulson just sat in front of him with a raised eyebrow.

“I mean, I don't need your help right now and I don't understand why you would think I would.”  
“Because you emailed me yesterday, saying it was urgent.”

Steve reached for his phone and pulled up the email, showing it to Phil.  
Phil's eyes widened when he read the email and he slowly looked up at Steve's angry face.

“Steve. I never sent this email.”

Steve looked confused for a moment before realization hit him and he felt his stomach drop.

“Tony…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little cliffhanger XD


	12. Chapter 12

Ring. Ring. Ring

“C’mon, c’mon, c’mon.”  
“Hello!”  
“Clint! Where is Tony!? I need to talk to him! He isn't answering his phone!”  
“Why? What's wrong?”  
“It was all a distraction! Phil never sent us the email, it was a trap to get us away from Tony!”  
“Crap!”

Steve kept speeding, not caring about anything but to get to Tony, hoping it wasn't too late. He heard his teammate yelling Tony's name through the phone and running around the house without receiving any answers. Steve's heart kept pounding in his chest and he could feel the eyes of his teammates on the back of his neck.

“He's not here, Cap!”  
“Then where is he! I told you to keep an eye on him Clint!”  
“I don't know! I'm sorry! He was here and the- Right! He said he was hungry! He went to the kitchen to get some food but we were out and I think he mentioned something about groceries. He must have gone to the grocery shop nearby!”  
“Good! Go there and see if you can find him!”  
“Got it Cap.”

Steve hung up his phone and sped up the car.

“Damn it! I knew this would happen! I told you I had a bad feeling about this this morning and I'm usually right about this! Why didn't anyone listen to me!?”  
“Don't worry Bruce, we’ll get him back, I swear to you.”  
“Shut up Barnes! Are you not the one that promised me that nothing would happen!?”

Bucky looked down guiltily and didn't say anything more.

“Crap, Buck, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. This isn't your fault. I shouldn't have said that.”  
“It's okay Bruce. We're all worried and gonna say things we don't mean. Tony is one of us now and we protect our own.”

The rest of the Avengers agreed. Nobody would take one of theirs and live.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Tony woke up to the feeling that his chest was on fire. He shot up but groaned in pain and looked down. His chest was covered in bandages with a little dried blood that had seeped through on it.   
He looked around to see that he was in a plainly white room with no windows and a door on the wall in front of him. He was laying on a small bed and his shirt and shoes were gone, leaving him only in his jeans and socks. He remembered going to the grocery store and then… Nothing.   
He tried to figure out how he had gotten there and who had took him?

The door suddenly opened and two men stepped in. The first man wore a big smile and started to talk.

“Ah! Mister Stark! I'm very glad to see you awake, you have been out for quite some time and we were getting worried.”

“What did you do to my chest? Why am I here?”

“Oh, don't worry about your chest! We managed to get most of the shrapnel out of it and what's left is not a danger to you. Though I am sorry about that, the one who captured you didn't seem to understand that we needed you alive, well, he isn't a problem anymore if you understand what I mean.  
And why we are here, well, we want to know what you have to do with the Captain and his Avengers.”

Tony felt his eyes widen. What did this man want with Steve and the rest of the team? What would he do to Tony? Did the others even know that he was missing?  
Tony took deep breaths, this isn't the first time he had gotten kidnapped. It happened a few times when he still lived with Howard by people who wanted money. Of course Howard stopped paying after the first two times and the three times after that Tony had been forced to save himself.  
Of course, those people had been normal people, these ones seemed a bit more professional and if they were out for the Avengers, they had to be dangerous.  
The two men started to leave the room and before Tony could think he called out.

“Who are you?”

The first man just smirked.

“My name is Johann Schmidt. Welcome to HYDRA.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short filler chapter! Next one will be better I promise!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!
> 
> Graphic description of violence!

After the encounter between Tony and Schmidt they had moved him to an empty room with no windows except for a heavy looking door and a small lamp on the roof.

It had been three weeks since his kidnapping and he was slowly starting to lose hope that the team would ever find him. Each night he would dream about the days with the team, the times he and Bruce would spend in the lab, the nights he would be wrapped safely in Steve's arms. This was his only comfort and each time he woke up he would feel his heart break more and more and tears stream down his face. He would also try to figure out ways to escape this hell hole and had gotten some ideas of what he could do.

For three weeks Brock Rumlow, the man that had been with Schmidt the first day, would come in and with new ways to torture him. Sometimes he used a flame torch to burn his flesh, sometimes he beat him with his bare hands, once he had even used a hammer to break some of his ribs and fingers.

Worst of all was the water boarding. The feeling of ice cold water hitting him in the face, feeling like his lungs were on fire because of the lack of oxygen while he was pressed down in the water only to be pulled up just when he was about to pass out and to repeat the process, over and over and over again.

All while questioning him about Steve and the others, trying to get him to tell everything he knew, but Tony remained silent. Some days it was Schmidt who came in and just talked to him, trying to get him to reveal anything but it never worked.  
Most days it was Rumlow though.

Today he was testing different types of knives.  
He was cutting deep lines into Tony's legs while yelling at him to talk. Tony was screaming and crying but refused to talk. He tried to distract his mind by trying to solve different calculations but it wasn't working too well. Tears were streaming down his face and his throat was sore from the screaming and the bruises that Rumlow had left while strangling him with a piece of rope. Brock was avoiding hitting any major arteries so that he wouldn't bleed to death, the man knew what he was doing.

After a while and six painful cuts later he stopped. Rumlow was staring down at the bleeding and broken figure on the ground with anger in his eyes. He delivered one last hard kick to Tony's abdomen before sneering.

“I'll be back tomorrow you little shit and you better talk.”

He left and slammed the door behind him. Tony was still shaking and crying, trying to breathe through the pain which was hard considering that one of his broken ribs were poking at his right lung. He cried out while pulling himself up in a sitting position and leaned against the wall. He focused on his breathing and looked over his injuries. There was nothing that seemed fatal so he ignored it for now, they would only reopen again tomorrow if he tried to fix them up. He didn't need a mirror to know that he looked awful. His body was littered with dark bruises, cuts and burns, some were almost healed while many were brand new. He just prayed that it was Schmidt that would come tomorrow and not Brock, just so that he could have a day to heal a bit. 

The door opened and a paper plate of some kind of food was pushed in alongside a plastic cup of water. They fed him once a day, just enough to keep him alive and he knew that he had gotten quite skinnier than before this whole mess. He reached out with a wince and grabbed the plate and cup and started eating with the plastic knife and fork. They only gave him plastic cups, knives and forks and paper plates so that he couldn't use any of it as a weapon and when he finished someone always came in to remove everything.  
Not that he would need any of it. 

He had managed to sneak a shard of glass into his pocket when Brock had smashed it against his back the previous day before it was all removed. He was gonna try to use it to escape and he needed to do it really soon before one of his legs got broken or anything so that he wouldn't be able to walk.  
Shaking he laid down, closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep, letting his dreams take over.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“DAMN IT! DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!!”  
“Steve you need to calm down!”  
“I can't calm down Bucky! It's been three weeks since he went missing! God knows what they have done to him!? Or maybe he is already dead in a ditch somewhere but we can't know that because we. Can't. Find. Him!”

When they had reached the location where they thought Tony was it was obvious what had happened. Cars were burning, windows to shops have been destroyed and people were in hysterics as police, firefighters and ambulances were all around the place, trying to help.   
In the middle of it all stood a distressed Clint and no sign of Tony. He had told them that it looked like this when he arrived and that Tony was nowhere to be found. But he had overheard a witness to the whole thing tell the police that it had been a man dressed in black with a red octopus with a skull as a head had thrown the grenade but that was all that he remembered before the explosion went off.

Clint had been feeling so guilty about the whole thing that it took almost a week of the team assuring him that it wasn't his fault before he snapped out of it and fought harder to find the young genius.

The sound of a slap echoed in the room and all the Avengers stared in shock as Natasha stood in front of Steve who was holding his reddening cheek and watching her in disbelief. She was wearing a serious expression.

“Don't you ever say that again. Tony is not dead. If he had been then there would have been a body, but there wasn't anyone dead at the scene. We know that HYDRA has him. We just have to keep looking and pray that we find him before it’s too late. Now shut up and go back to your research.”

The room was so silent that you could hear a pin drop but Natasha was still glaring at the silent Captain. Clint would have laughed at the sight of his big, strong, fearless leader looking like a scolded puppy in front of a woman almost half his size if he didn't know that Natasha would surely kill him for that. 

After a few minutes Steve slowly nodded and backed away, never leaving the woman with his eyes and sat down and started to search for more HYDRA bases.  
Natasha stopped her glare and looked around the room.

“What are you all looking at!? Go back to searching!”

Everyone jumped back to their research in a second, afraid of what the woman would do to them.

Natasha just smirked and went back to her own research.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Next chapter will hopefully be up soon.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short chapter.
> 
> WARNING!!!!!!!
> 
> RAPE AND VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER!

Tony woke up to the sound of the door opening. He immediately sat up despite the burning in his ribs and watched as Rumlow walked in with a smirk, empty handed. He swallowed hard but kept a poker face on.

“Good morning you little shit. Slept well? You gonna talk yet?”

He was only met by silence, but he just grinned and walked over to Tony who just tried to scoot further away from his tormentor. Brock let out a little laugh before gripping the teens arm hard and practically threw him across the room.

Tony groaned when his back met the floor and he looked up at Rumlow who was walking towards him. He tried to cover himself with his arms to protect the most sensitive parts of his body but failed miserably.  
Brock just kept punching and kicking him wherever he could reach before suddenly stopping. Tony spit out the blood in his mouth and looked up at the other man. Brock had an evil grin across his face and the words that came out of his mouth sent dread spreading through Tony's body.

“I thought that we could try something different today, you know? Yesterday when I left I kept thinking about how to deal with you since I wasn't getting anywhere and you know what came up in my mind? I thought “if I can't break him from the outside, maybe I could try from the inside. And I know just what to do to achieve that goal.”

Quick as lightning he was straddling the younger of the two and running his hands over his body.  
All Tony could think while he tried to push him off was “No! No! NO!”. Brock only laughed while lowering his hands to squeeze Tony's right asscheek painfully hard and that's when the genius remembered the glass in his left back pocket. He reached his hand down and grabbed it without Rumlow noticing and clenched his hand around it even though it was cutting his palm. He knew he had to wait until Brock was close enough to attack.

Brock used a hand to press his chest down and pinning him on the floor and used the other to tug Tony's pants and underwear down. He immediately started to spread the younger one’s legs so that he could settle in between them.  
Tony couldn't hold back a scream as three large fingers were brutally pushed inside of him with only a bit of saliva as lubricant.  
Tony felt the pain in his ass more than the rest of his body and he could feel the blood slowly running down the crack.

After a few minutes of Brock pumping his fingers in and out of the trashing teen he removed his hand and spit in it and used it to slick himself up and positioning his cock at the entrance and started to slowly push in before lowering his head to bite into Tony's neck.

Tony saw his chance and plunged the piece of glass right into Rumlow’s neck and hitting the major artery. Brock collapsed on Tony's smaller frame and gurgled on his own blood before stilling completely.  
Tony took a few seconds to process what he had just done before pushing Brock off of him. He pulled his pants up and winces at the pain in his behind and then started to search the dead man for things he could use. He started by removing the plain black T- shirt and putting on himself before he grabbed the keys on his belt, the gun that Rumlow had been carrying and checked it for ammo and also took the walkie talkie. He stood up and stared at the dead man and felt both relief and anxiety. He shuddered and started to limp slightly to the door before using the keys to unlock it and poked his head out to see if there was anyone there. The hallway was empty and he stepped outside and cocked the gun before locking the door behind him, hoping that nobody would open and realize that he was missing.

He had been making his way through the different hallways when he heard voices getting closer. Tony looked around and saw a door on his right and went in and closing the door behind him. He pressed his ear to the door and listened as the voices walked past him and disappearing.  
He took a shuddering breath and felt his heart pounding in his chest. When he calmed down a bit be turned around and was met by probably the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. 

There were computers everywhere!

Tony sighed in relief and thanked everything there was for this. He went straight to the closest one and turned it on. He wasted no time in hacking through it and within a few minutes he was online. He gave a little whoop before making contact. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Steve was on day three with barely any sleep and was basically running on coffee now, the rest of the team didn't look much better. Though he, Bruce and Clint looked the worst since they had been up the longest. Bruce for the love and devotion he felt for Tony, Clint for the guilt of not having kept a closer eye on the kid and Steve for his own love for the young genius. He missed the feeling of holding Tony in his arms, the sound of his laugh, of the adorable faces he made but denied and he felt like he was slowly dying the longer time went on without his sweetheart by his side.

Suddenly the screen on his laptop went black and he cursed out loud. Within seconds the others were by his side looking at the screen with wide eyes.

White letters started to appear on the screen.

“Hello? Is anyone there? Steve? It's Tony! Please answer me!”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, here is a new chapter :D
> 
> WARNING: Violence in this chapter

When no one made a move Natasha surged forward and started to type furiously.

“Tony. Where the hell are you!? Are you ok?”  
“Steve!?”  
“No, it's Natasha, though everyone is here.”  
“Oh thank God! Nat, I don't know where I am, those guys you talked about, HYDRA has me in some kind of facility.”

Natasha turned her head to Bruce.

“Can you track his signal?”  
“I think so? It should probably be no problem.” 

Bruce immediately went to track the signal down, heart beating fast and both relief and worry rushed through his body.  
Natasha turned back to the computer and kept typing.

“Tony, can you give us a description of where you have been so far?”  
“I can probably send you blueprints of the building in a minute, I just need to hack the other computer, I'll send it to Bruce's laptop.”

A few dreadful minutes later the blueprints popped up on Bruce's screen and he put it next to Steve's.

“Here they are, I have also managed to track the signal down. I know where he is! It's barely twenty minutes away!”

Cheers ran among the group and they immediately started to gear up while Natasha called Coulson for back up.  
Steve sighed in relief before sending Tony a message.

“Hold on, Doll, we’re coming for ya.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Tony let out a breathless laugh and wiped away a lone tear from his face. The happiness that he felt turned into horror when the walkie talkie went off.

“The prisoner has escaped, Rumlow is down! I repeat the prisoner has escaped and Rumlow is down!”

“Crap crap crap crap…”

Tony muttered for himself while going through the computers. He quickly memorized the blueprints and searched for something that might help him.

After a few minutes and steadily growing anxiety Tony hacked into the surveillance cameras and found a room where they must keep their weapons and explosives. An idea was quickly forming in his head.

He looked through the blueprints and found his way to the weapons room which, luckily, was only a few door away from his current location.  
He grabbed his gun and made his way out of the room, looking for threats and doing the navigation in his head.  
He followed his mental map and turned left where he was met two armed guards heading towards him. Before even thinking he brought his gun up and shot them straight between the eyes. He kept running, trying not to think about the wounds on his body that felt like they were on fire.

Heart pounding in his chest he kept going, not giving the bodies a second thought beside quickly grabbing one of their guns and put it in his belt. 

Tony was by the door to the weapons room when he heard how the HYDRA goons went crazy on the walkie talkie and tried to pick the lock as quickly as he could with some broken fingers.

He was almost done picking it when he heard footsteps coming in his direction, and fast.  
He raised his gun and shot the man as soon as he rounded the corner. Tony kept his gun raised incase anyone else came. When he didn't hear anything he lowered the gun and went back to the lock. After a few minutes he managed to unlock it and quickly dragged the body in with him to hide it.

He quickly closed the door and dropped the body before he went over to the sea of weapons. He very carefully made his way through it all until he found what he was looking for. A control station was set up by wall on the other side of the room. He turned it on and quickly hacked through the system. He found out that this panel was connected to several of the explosives in the room.  
The idea must have been that they would have been able to set of the explosions directly from the HYDRA base.  
Before thinking about the consequences he managed to get access to one of the largest ones and calculated how long it would take for him to get out of the building and to a safe distance in his condition before the building blew sky high.  
The idea was that once the large on went off it would trigger the other ones as well.  
He set the timer on ten minutes since the main entrance was only three minutes away.  
He opened the door and when he didn't see anyone he ran (or limped) as fast as he could while doing the count down in his head.

When he managed to get to the entrance he had about four minutes left since in his panic managed to get lost before he found his way again.

He stopped and raised his gun when he saw Schmidt standing in front of the door flanked by two HYDRA goons.

“I must say Anthony, I'm impressed. You managed to take both Rumlow and several of my agents down without a scratch and in your, well, state besides. Though I am wondering, what are you planning on doing now?”

Around six more agents showed up blocking the hallway he had come through. He was trapped from both ways and Schmidt chuckled darkly.

‘Three minutes and twenty seconds left…’

“You can't beat me Anthony, I am the Red Skull, I always win.”

Tony looked around him, feeling helpless. He lowered his gun and one of the goons that had been flanking Schmidt stepped forward and reached for the weapon.  
Reacting without thinking he smashed his own forehead against the man’s and while the goon was unbalanced he grabbed him and used one of the moves Natasha had taught him so that Tony was being shielded against the rest of HYDRAs agents that had started firing on him.

The man Tony was using as a shield was a few inches taller than him and not very muscular which made it easier for him to hold the man up.  
Adrenaline surged through his body and he turned around and shot the man next to Schmidt in the neck and Schmidt himself right in the chest.

‘One minute and two seconds left…’

Dragging the man with him while limping backwards to the exit when he noticed the blood running down his left thigh. The goon behind him must have hit him with a bullet before Tony killed him. 

He felt a hand weakly gripping his ankle and looked down at Schmidt whose chest was covered in blood and had blood coming out of his mouth. The man was glaring up at him and sneered.

“Hail HYDRA…”

Tony kicked him in the face and let go of his human shield and dashed out the entrance, trying to avoid the spray of bullets.

He ran as fast as he could, the adrenaline kept him going.

Ten seconds left…

Five…

Four…

Three…

Two…

One.

The explosion went off and sent Tony flying forward before landing on the cold, hard ground. Before Tony's world went dark he used the last of his strength to turn around to see the HYDRA facility in flames. He let out a watery laugh and felt tears well up in his eyes. The adrenaline that had kept him going slowly melted away and he laid his head down on the ground and closed his eyes.  
It was finally over.

Just before he passed out he heard a faint voice in the distance.

“Tony!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, cliffhanger XD...


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a while! I have been on vacation with my family and haven't had time to write anything but now I can! Hope you like this chapter!
> 
> WARNING! DESCRIPTIONS OF VIOLENCE AND ANGST!

Steve sped the car as fast as he could, not caring about anything else but to get to Tony. The rest of the team were squeezed in the car with him, shouting to each other but he couldn't hear anything but the blood rushing in his ears and his heart felt like it was about to leap out of his chest.

He looked in the rearview mirror and saw Coulson's car right behind them. They were about two minutes away from Tony's location and he felt his stomach drop at the sight of smoke rising from the direction they were heading.   
He pressed harder on the pedal and drove past the cars and ignored them honking and shouting at him.

When they reached the burning facility he had barely stopped the car before he and the rest of the team were out and running towards the fire.  
The team took the sight in of the burning building and the destroyed vehicles surrounding it. Body parts were littered around them and the Avengers felt their stomachs turn at the thought of Tony being one of them.

Suddenly Natasha saw a very familiar form laying still on the ground around 15 meters away from them. Without alerting the others she ran forward, the team hot on her heels.

“TONY!!”

When she reached the unconscious boy she wasted no time to turn him around and get a good look at him. He was breathing and she found a weakening pulse.  
It was what she saw made her heart twist in her chest. 

His face was bruised and covered in blood and there was a large cut on his forehead.   
The rest of his body wasn't faring any better, he wore a black T- shirt several sizes too big for him but it had torn so you could see his chest and a bit of his stomach. Cuts, bruises, burn marks covered the young man and there was a large wound in the middle of his chest that looked extremely painful and there was a start of an infection. He had some broken fingers on each hand and his left arm was twisted in an unnatural angle. There was a steadily bleeding bullet wound on one of his thighs and Natasha immediately removed her jacket and put pressure on it.

There were probably more damage to the young genius but she just swallowed and turned to Clint who was closest.

“Clint! Go get the car! Now! Bruce and Thor, you gotta come and help me, we gotta be able to lift him when the car gets here without harming him further.”

Steve was trembling slightly when he knelt down by his lover. He stoked his large hand through Tony's curly mop of hair and turned his head to Coulson and his team.

“Coulson, you and your team go check for survivors! I want them alive! They are gonna pay for this!!”

Clint came with the car just as he felt Bucky put his hand on his shoulder.

“Steve, come on, we gotta get him to a hospital.”

Steve swallowed hard and nodded his head. He helped Thor carry Tony while Bruce made sure that they held him right so that he wouldn't be damaged further. Steve tossed the keys to Bucky and told him that he'd have to drive while he settled in the backseat with Bruce and Tony in between them. He held Tony's head between his legs so that his neck wouldn't move in case it was damaged while Bruce tried to stop the bleeding on his leg from the bullet hole.

Steve haven't felt this kind of anger and worry since Bucky lost his arm and Steve had to wait with him for hours and keep him from bleeding to death while waiting for rescue.  
How dare these scumbags hurt what's his!? He hoped that Phil would find some survivors so that he could make them pay. 

He pushed the thoughts out of his head and focused on the precious being in his hold. His heart ached at the sight of Tony so broken and bleeding, he was getting paler by the second and Steve urged Bucky to drive faster without tearing his eyes from the unconscious form.

After what felt like hours but was actually twenty minutes they reached the hospital and Steve immediately grabbed Tony and carried him bridal style into the main entrance, Bruce and Bucky hot on his heels.

“HELP!!! WE NEED HELP!!!”

Doctors and nurses surrounded them immediately and they made Steve put Tony down on one of the stretchers and wheeled him to the direction of the operation rooms. Steve held his hand and tried to follow but two of the nurses stopped him and said that he couldn't go any further. His hand slipped out of Tony's and he watched helplessly as the doors shut behind him and he couldn't see his boyfriend anymore.

Steve stood frozen in place, just staring at the door in front of him. He didn't notice Bucky and Bruce standing next to him, he didn't notice the doctors and nurses running around him, didn't notice the rest of the team coming in. It was like he was on autopilot when he took the new clothes from Thor and going to the bathroom so that he could change and wash away his lover's blood from his body.   
He barely even noticed Clint putting his hands on his arms when he came out and leading him to the waiting room and sitting him down. 

He spent the next six hours like that, sitting in that uncomfortable chair with his team surrounding him and talking in hushed voices with each other.

He thought about how this was all his fault. If he had been more careful then none of this would have happened. When he went out with Tony he should have made sure that there were none following them. He should have taken Tony with him when they went to Coulson’s, then he wouldn't have gone to get groceries and gotten taken by HYDRA. He should have been there for him. He should have protected him better.  
And now his sweetheart was in surgery, trying to stay alive. All because Steve couldn't keep him safe.

He snapped his head up when Natasha nudged his knee with hers and she gave him an unimpressed look.

“Let me guess. You are thinking about how this is all your fault, aren't you?”

He tried to give her a small smile but it came out as more of a grimace.

“How did you know?”

“Because Bruce is doing the same thing, and so is Clint, and so is the rest of the team.”

Steve looked around him and saw that the redhead was right, everyone wore guilty expressions and couldn't look each other in the eyes.  
He looked back at Natasha who wore a similar expression and asked her why that was, when all of this clearly was his fault. She just gave him a small smile.

“Everyone here thinks it's their fault for what happened to Tony. You probably think that you should have protected him better, Bruce thinks it's his fault for dragging Tony into this whole mess, Clint thinks that he should have kept a closer eye on the kid. And everyone else is blaming themselves for not staying behind and watching over him. Tony is probably also gonna blame himself when he wakes up for have gone out when we weren't with him.”

“If he wakes up.”

“When he wakes up.”

Everyone had stopped what they were doing and looked at her. She in return looked at each one of them.

“But I can tell you all one thing, none of this is anyone's fault but HYDRA’s. If Bruce hadn't taken him in when he did Tony probably wouldn't be alive or he would be back with his father.   
Even if Clint had gone with him he wouldn't have been able to stop a grenade and if he had managed to keep Tony back in the mansion they would just have struck another time.   
None of us knew that Coulson's message was fake, we thought that our friend needed is and we went to help him.   
And Steve, like I said, none of us knew this was gonna happen. Whether they had succeeded when we were away or not they would probably have gotten him somehow some other time.   
We can't always protect him, no matter how much we try, but that doesn't mean we won't try our best.  
I know none of you believe me right now, I'm not even sure I believe myself. But we need to push our own guilt behind and focus on how we are gonna take care of Tony and keep him safe in the future. There will always be people out there trying to hurt him to get to us, but he is our family now, and we always protect our family.”

Clint was the first one to throw his arms around her and hug her tight, soon followed by the rest of the team. Their group hug was interrupted by one of the doctors.

“Uh, excuse me, I am doctor Cho, do any of you happen to be here for Tony Rogers


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here it is! New chapter and I hope you guys like it. 
> 
> WARNING! DESCRIPTION OF INJURIES AND MENTIONS OF RAPE!
> 
> (I know next to nothing about medical things so a lot of things in this chapter might be inaccurate, just FYI)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!! <3

The whole team were in front of the doctor within a second and she needed to take a step back to avoid being run into. Questions came from every direction and she had trouble to hear anything anyone said.

“If you all would please sit down so that I could explain everything, this would go much smoother, thank you.”

The team immediately sat down and looked at her in anticipation. The doctor took a chair and sat down in front of them and started talking.

“Well, mr Rogers is out of a successful surgery and is now resting, but as you all probably could see mr Rogers was in a very bad shape. He has many injuries like burns, deep cuts and some internal bleeding. He has several broken fingers and ribs and his right collarbone is fractured. We are very lucky that one of those ribs didn't puncture his lung since it had been poking at it when you got him here.  
He hit his head very hard but we haven't been able to discover any permanent damages so far, we will be able to know more when he wakes up.-”

The entire team visibly relaxed a bit when doctor Cho confirmed that he would at least wake up.

“He did lose a lot of blood, especially from where he had been shot and I'm afraid that his chest has been through severe trauma and that his heart is weaker than it should be and that his lung capacity has gone down around 30%.   
Those are the worst of his injuries, there are more superficial ones like smaller cuts, bruises, some hairline fractures on some of the bones, his left arm is unfortunately broken and I'm afraid there is some slight damage to his rectum.”

Everyone froze at that and Bucky managed to let out a little broken “what?”.

“I'm afraid it seems like your friend has gone through some sexual assault considering the circumstances and that there was some slight tearing and blood there. We didn't find any traces of sperm though, only a bit of leftover saliva that I believe was used as lubricant.”

Everyone jumped when Bruce smashed his hand on the wall and Thor had to hold him back to stop him from harming himself any further. He managed to calm him down after a few minutes but it didn't stop the tears from running down Bruce's cheeks.

Doctor Cho took a look at the group of people and was again reminded of why this was the worst part of her job. Delivering bad news about someone's loved one never got easier.

“He is in one of the recovery rooms and he is sleeping. If you'd like, you can come and see him if you promise to be quiet and calm since it could otherwise disturb him and that would slow down the healing process. And doctor Banner, I'd also like to take a look at your hand in there.”

The team quickly stood up and went to follow the doctor. On their way Steve fell into step with Bucky.

“Tony Rogers?”  
He asked with a raised eyebrow.  
Bucky sighed before whispering to him.

“We didn't want anyone to recognize him as Tony Stark. His dad might have found him and he really doesn't need that right now. And Rogers is a very common last name so we just went ahead with that. Plus, you are a possessive bastard, figured that you would prefer that.”

Steve let out a weak chuckle and shoved his friend lightly with his shoulder.

Doctor Cho led them to a room down some hallways away and opened the door. There was a bed in the middle of the white room against one of the walls.   
In the bed laid Tony. What was visible of him that wasn't covered by a blanket was instead covered in cuts, bruises and bandages.   
Steve had to take a moment to take in how small Tony looked laying there. Sure, Tony had always been kind of small but he looked tiny in that hospital bed, pale as a sheet and hooked up to numerous of machines.  
He slowly made his way and sat down on the chair next to the bed and took one of Tony's small hands in his own large ones. He held it like it was made of china and would break in he as much as shook it slightly.   
The hand was in a red cast and Steve stroked the visible fingers like it was a newborn kitten. 

“When will he wake up?”

He asked without tearing his eyes from the sleeping figure.

“Probably in a couple of days, he is very strong, he's gonna be fine.”

“Yeah, he is.”

Some of the Avengers went to get themselves and the others chairs and food, they were gonna be here a while. Bruce sat on the chair on the other side of Tony with a newly wrapped hand and a pinched expression on his tear streaked face.  
Steve didn't ask his friend how he was holding up, he already knew the answer to that.  
He watched as Bruce gently stroked his fingers through Tony's hair. 

After a few minutes of silence Bruce looked up from Tony's face to meet Steve's eyes.

“Doctor Cho gave me the number to a psychologist for Tony, said he might need it after-”

He cut himself off for a second and took a deep breath before continuing.

“After everything.”

Steve could practically feel the guilt rolling off Bruce in waves and sent him a sympathetic smile before returning his eyes to Tony's face.  
He brought up the hand he was holding and pressed a gentle kiss to whatever visible skin he could reach without worrying about hurting his sweetheart any further. 

Steve took this time to go over well the details of Tony's face, trying to soak it all in. He couldn't believe how close he had been to losing Tony and he wanted nothing more than to lock him up in a tower and wrap him up in blankets and protect him from the world.   
He also used it as a distraction from all the anger he was feeling. He had barely kept his emotions under control while Tony was in surgery and he felt like seconds away from exploding and hunting down every member of HYDRA when Cho had mentioned that he had been raped.  
How dare anyone put a hand on his sweetheart? How dare anyone harm a single hair on his beautiful head?  
He was really hoping that Coulson had found some survivors so that he could take revenge for what they had done.  
His thoughts were interrupted by Clints voice.

“This may be a bad timing but am I the only one who wonders how he managed to blow up an entire HYDRA facility all by himself. Like, I know he is quite badass but seriously?”

“Oh Clint” said Bruce with a chuckle “Tony was in a possession of several computers. The damage he can cause is with only that is very great. Once he almost blew up the entire apartment building with only a toaster and a couple of tools.”

He was rewarded with a confused look.

“How did he- you know what! I don't even wanna know.”

Natasha gave a small smile while she petted her boyfriend's hair.

“Wise choice.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of short but I hope you like it anyway. 
> 
> WARNING! MENTIONS OF RAPE AND TORTURE
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! <3

Tony slowly came to consciousness to an annoying beeping sound and feeling like he had the mother of all hangovers. He tried to open his eyes but it was like they were glued together. After a few minutes he managed to pry them open but immediately regretted himself when he was met by a blinding white light. He groaned and closed them again before reopening them and adjusting to the light. He looked around himself and saw that he was in a hospital room which was filled with the Avengers, all asleep.  
Clint sat in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs with his head resting on Natasha’s shoulder and her own head on his while she sat curled in his lap.  
Bucky sat on the identical chair next to them with his legs spread, arms crossed and head resting on the wall behind him while he slept peacefully.  
Thor on the other hand was on the floor snoring loudly with his head on Bucky's lap which was now covered in the blondes drool. Tony gave a quiet little laugh at the sight but stopped abruptly by the pain in his ribs. He looked to his left where Bruce was sleeping with his head on the bed Tony was laying in with his salt and pepper curls covering his face. The little genius turned his head and smiled at what he saw.  
Steve was sitting on a chair with his head resting on the bed like Bruce but both his hands were gently but firmly wrapped around his own. The blondes hair was a mess and like most of the team he had purple bags under his eyes and he his eyebrows were furrowed together.  
Tony barely contained a laugh at the sight of one of New York's biggest mob bosses looking like a little kid.

The memories of what had happened suddenly came rushing back and he let out a loud gasp which woke everyone up. The team was immediately in battle stance, looking for threats. Most of them let out a sigh of relief when they saw that it was only Tony and within a couple of seconds he was surrounded by his new family fretting over him. Questions flew around which only increased his headache and he shut his eyes and groaned.  
Bruce saw his friends reaction and hushed everyone. They gathered up their chairs and sat around him but Natasha quickly stepped outside and called a nurse before she settled on Clint’s lap who wrapped his arms securely around her waist.  
The nurse came in with doctor Cho who started to examine him and replaced his IV drops. She left shortly after Bruce assured her that he would explain the extent of Tony's injuries and make sure he didn't hurt himself further.  
Tony looked around at his friends who were all staring at him, waiting for him to explain what had happened. Tony felt tears well up in his eyes and let out a choked sob. Large arms were wrapped protectively around him and he looked up to see Steve holding him while telling the team to step out for a moment. Everyone but Steve left while sending worried looks to the sobbing genius. 

Steve still kept his hold on Tony while he settled down on the bed and pulled his darling close to him while whispering reassuringly. After a few minutes Tony had calmed down and Steve loosened his grip a little bit so that he could meet Tony's eyes. Steve's heart broke at the sight of Tony's bruised face now covered in tears and his eyes bloodshot. He cupped the brunette’s face with both hands and wipes away his tears and then pressing a kiss to his forehead before re wrapping his arms around Tony, cautious of his injuries.

“It's okay Doll, I've got you. You're safe now, shh, it's okay. Do you wanna tell me about what happened? If you don't feel ready then it's okay, I can wait.”

“No, I'll tell you.  
Well, it started when I went to the store close to the mansion because I was hungry and figured a twenty minute trip wouldn't hurt anyone so I went alone. And then there was the explosion and it felt like my chest was on fire, it hurt so bad.  
Then I woke up in a room and these guys stepped in, they said their names were Schmidt and Rumlow. Anyway, after they left some thugs came and dragged me to an empty room where I was locked in. Everyday Rumlow would come in and torture me. Every day he came up with something new, sometimes he beat me with his bare hands and sometimes he used tools like knives and fire. Some days it would be Schmidt who came in and tried to get me to talk, they wanted information about the Avengers. He wouldn't do anything but talk, those were the days where I could focus on healing and how to get out of there.  
Then-”

Tony cut himself off with a sob and Steve ran his hand across his back, trying to soothe him. Tony swallowed and continued.

“Then there was the day when I escaped. Rumlow came into my room and beat me some before he stopped. Then he… He- he r-raped me. I- I managed to stab him in the neck with a shard of glass I had gotten the day before and that's when I left. And then I managed to get to the control room and contacted you guys. I found out that HYDRA had a room that contained their weapons and explosives. I managed to get there and hack their systems so that I could set them off after 10 minutes since that's how long it was supposed to take me to get into a safe distance. Unfortunately I got caught by some of the HYDRA agents but managed to escape before everything blew up. That's why I couldn't get into a safer distance.”

By the end of Tony's story he was crying and shaking. Steve himself had tears running down his face and was holding Tony like his life depended on it until he heard Tony's broken voice.

“S-Steve?”

“Yeah Doll?”

“I didn't tell them anything I swear.”

“Tony I don't care what you told them, I was just worried about what was happening to you. I didn't know where you were, or if you were even alive. Me and the team searched for you non stop, I- we couldn't relax until we knew you were safe. By the way, do you want to tell them about all of this?”

“I think they should know but I don't think I can tell that story again.”

“You want me to tell them?”

“Yeah, thanks.”

“No problem.”

“Steve?”

“Yes?”

“I'm tired.”

“Sleep darling, I'll be here when you wake up.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, more than you could ever imagine.”

That was the last thing Tony heard before he fell into a deep sleep, feeling safer now than ever in his boyfriends arms and knowing that his new family were right outside the door, keeping them safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this and next chapter will hopefully be up by the end of the weekend.<3


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this is just another short filler chapter and hopefully next one will be ready in a couple days.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated<3

Around 30 minutes after Tony fell asleep Clint poked his head through the door and asked if they could come in again. Steve gestured for them to get in but stay as quiet as possible. They all complied and sat down in their original spots around the bed. They all looked softly at the sleeping genius and wondered how he had managed to weasel his way into their hearts in such a short period of time.  
Natasha was the first one to tear her eyes away and speak up, asking if Tony had told him about his time with HYDRA.  
Steve gave a grim nod and started to retell what Tony had told him. He explained everything from when they took him, to Rumlow's torture, to Schmidt’s talks. When he told them about the rape he could see everyone tense up and anger spread across their faces and was forced to stop so that they could calm down before continuing.  
He told them how Tony managed to escape Rumlow (which earned him a bunch of proud expressions) and how he had managed to get in contact with them and also blow up the entire facility.

When he had finished he looked around at his teammates and saw that they wore a variety of expressions. Some were furious, some heartbroken, some didn't really show much, letting their tense body language speak for them. One thing they all had in common was that they were all out for the blood of those who had hurt their Tony.  
Steve looked down at the sleeping teen in his arms and felt affection and protectiveness swell in his chest at the sight. Tony just looked so small and vulnerable laying on Steve's massive chest.  
He gently stroked a hand through the mop of curls and kissed his forehead.

That's when Clint’s phone started to ring. Tony stirred a little bit so the sniper stepped out of the room to take the call. Steve kept stroking his hair and he kept sleeping. 

Suddenly Clint burst back into the room and was basically shouting. 

“IT’S PHIL! HE FOUND ONE SURVIVOR!”

Tony startled awake and looked around him with groggy eyes, wondering what all the commotion was about.

“Wha- what's happening?”

“They found a survivor from explosion, Phil currently has him locked up at his base!”

Steve looked at the archer with furrowed eyebrows. Clint seemed a little bit too happy with the information. Before he could ask Bucky beat him to it.

“Clint. Who is the survivor?”

Clint looked up with satisfaction in his eyes and a grin stretched across his face.

“It's Rumlow.”

Tony's eyes widened and he started to tremble lightly in Steve's arms.

“What? No, no, he- he can't be alive. I- I killed h-him.”

“Hey, Tony man, come on! This is good, now he will pay for what he did to you.”

“I was perfectly content with him being dead Clint. How did he even survive? I stabbed him in the neck!”

“Well, according to Phil you didn't hit any major arteries so he couldn't bleed out, though he did faint so that's probably why you thought he was dead. He woke up a while after you left and tried to get away from the base, probably because Schmidt would have his head for losing you. Though he didn't make it very far because of the explosion, burned half his body, he was unconscious when Phil found him.”

Tony just closed his eyes and sighed. He felt Steve rubbing his back, trying to comfort him while feeling the tension build within himself.

“Bruce, did doctor Cho mention when we could take Tony home?”

“In a few days, he healed quite a bit while unconscious and since they haven't detected any permanent damages he can come home if he just takes it easy and takes his medicines.”

“Wait, what do you mean I “healed quite a bit while unconscious”? How long have I been out?”

Tony looked around at his friends and saw them all glancing at each other. It was Bruce who answered him with a grim expression.

“Tony. You have been out for almost three weeks.”

“What!? Three weeks!? Bruce?”

“Yeah, Tones. We were worried that you weren't gonna wake up, but you always did love proving people wrong.”

“And you guys have been here the whole time?”

“Kind off, some of us would go back to the mansion to get some food, sleep and clean up while the others were here with you. But nobody could really stay away for long. Steve here on the other hand hasn't left your side once.”

Steve's face was starting to burn with embarrassment and tried to remind himself that he was a mob boss, he wasn't supposed to blush like a teenage girl with a crush. He looked down at the brunette and saw that he wasn't faring any better. The team looked at the two with amusement but changed the subject to spare the couple. They had talked for about an hour, catching Tony up on what he had missed since he got kidnapped, when they saw the discomfort spreading on Tony's face.   
Thor was on his feet and walked over to the bed.

“Are you alright my friend? You look distressed.”

“It's just a little bit pain buddy. The painkillers are starting to wear off.”

“Ah! I shall go and assemble one of the healers to aid you!”

Was his response before going out the door and shouting that his “mighty friend is in distress and requires assistance!”  
A nurse soon came in and hooked him up to some more morphine. Tony felt his eyelids growing heavier and heavier by the second and before he fell asleep once again he could feel the teams warm looks on him and felt Steve press a kiss to the top of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, you just gotta love Thor.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are unfortunately starting to reach the end of this story. I am thinking four or five more chapters to this and honestly I don't want it to end, but oh well, all good things must come to an end.
> 
> This chapter is basically just fluff with some surprise characters!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! <3

A few days later…

Tony whined as Steve and Bruce helped him into the wheelchair, insisting that he could walk by himself.

“Those are the rules Tony. And besides, you got shot in the leg, you are gonna have to sit in the chair for a while.

“Those are stupid rules, I am perfectly capable of walking.”

“No you are not, you almost fell three times trying to go to the bathroom yesterday. And stop whining, we are going home now, I was expecting you to be jumping up and down in excitement, you have basically been crawling on the walls since you woke up.”

“I would be happy, but I have to come back to this hell hole again tomorrow anyway for physical therapy.”

Steve and Bruce just looked at each other over his head and rolled their eyes at his childishness. Steve then bent down and kissed him hard on the lips and started to roll him out of his room and towards the exit. Tony would be jumping up and down if he could, he was so excited. After spending almost a week staring at the same four walls 24/7 he felt like he was slowly losing his mind. Getting closer to the exit he pumped his fists up.

“FREEDOM!!”

“And I'll see you again tomorrow Tony.”  
Came nurse Darcy's amused voice from the reception. The young nurse was sitting with her feet propped up on the desk and she was smirking at the young genius who just scowled back at her.  
Steve just chuckled and rolled his boyfriend out the door and to the car where the rest of the team were standing with stuffed animals, chocolate and balloons. They helped Tony into the car and packed away the wheelchair in the trunk of the car. The road home was filled with happy chatter and excitement, everyone was happy that Tony would be coming home and that they could finally leave that hospital. There was only so many preppy nurses and smell of death anyone could take.

They reached the mansion after fifteen minutes and headed inside. Tony was met by a huge banner hanging over the front door covered in glitter and spelling “WELCOME HOME ANTHONY!!” in different colors.  
Steve leaned down and whispered in his ear.

“It was Thor’s idea, he is very proud of it.”

“Well, it's great. I honestly don't think I've ever had anyone being this excited to see me but Jarvis when I would come visit from boarding school.”

Steve gave a little smirk at that, like he knew something Tony didn't. Tony just gave him a confused stare but the blonde just kept pushing him forward through the door. When Tony was wheeled into the house he was immediately hit in the face with the delicious scent of food. He inhaled deeply and felt his mouth water. He heard a laugh behind him and turned to see the team snickering at him. He just rolled his eyes dramatically and crossed his arms over his chest.

“What? Can you blame me? I've been stuck with hospital food for a week! And this smells like heaven.”

“Well I am very glad to hear that you still appreciate my cooking.”

Tony turned his head around so fast that Steve was worried that he would break his neck. Tony looked at the British man and woman by the kitchen door who both wore an aprons with wide eyes and mouth agape. Tony basically flew out of his chair and into their arms with tears welling up in his eyes.

“Jarvis! Ana!”

The older pair just smiled softly, trying to hold back their own tears and failing, and held their boy close to them. Tony could feel Ana press little kisses all over his face while her husband strokes his hair. They stood like that for a while before Tony started to shift in discomfort as his leg started to ache. It didn't go unnoticed and the butler and his wife ushered him back to his wheelchair without letting him go. Ana was fretting and looking him over for injuries all while shooting him with questions about “what's hurting?” And “stupid boy, don't risk harming yourself further!”. Jarvis stood behind him and smiled warmly at his wife and the boy he had come to love like he was his own.

“How- I- how did you know where I was?”

Jarvis just chuckled before a grim expression took over his face and he put a protective arm around the teens shoulders.

“Doctor Banner called me when- when you were taken. He gave us the address to this house and we have been here since, waiting for you to come back. My goodness Anthony, do you have any idea how worried we have been? We didn't know where you were or what was happening to you. You would think that we would be used to you getting kidnapped but it scares us just as much every damn time!”

“I'm sorry J.”

Ana just cupped his face and looked into his eyes.

“Don't say you're sorry, my love! None of this was neither your or your friends fault. We're just happy to have you back, safe and sound.”

“Thanks Ana… Wait, if you have been here the whole time, does that mean that Howard knows I'm here!?”

“No, no, my boy. Sir believes that we are currently in England visiting your aunt Peggy. Oh, you should probably call her and tell her that you are alright. She has been worried sick and even though she is in no condition to fly she he's threatened to walk here from London unless she knows for sure that you are safe.”

Tony just laughed and promised to call her. It had been a while since he had last spoken to Auntie Peggy. Her Alzheimer's was getting a bit worse and he wanted to be there for her, even if it was just over the phone. Maybe he could go and visit her and uncle Daniel soon, he thinks that they would like the team.

A cough suddenly broke the three of them out from their little bubble and they turned their heads towards the sound. Clint stood there looking sheepish and he scratched his head.

“This is great and all, really cute reunion. But I'm really hungry now and like Tony said, it smells like heaven, so if we could, you know, hurry this along it would be great.”

That received him a slap on the back on his head and a nasty glare from Natasha. He yelped and rubbed the spot where she had hit him while pouting like a child.

Mr and Mrs. Jarvis just chuckled and lead them to the dining room where that had prepared enough food to feed an army. Everyone sat down and Steve lifted Tony out of his wheelchair and settled him on a normal one in between himself and Jarvis. He took Tony's plate and started to put food on it before filling his own when they had gotten the clear sign from Ana that they could start. 

“Oh, Tony my darling! You have gotten too skinny. Those bastards! Thinking that they can get away with hurting my boy. I'll show them, you'll see, just wait until I get my hands on that Rumlow. I may be getting older but that doesn't mean I won't tear him to shreds when I see him.”

Tony stared wide eyed at the woman who had basically raised him.

“Uh, Ana, how do you know about Rumlow still being alive?”

“Oh, that nice man Phil came over earlier today while all of you were out. He was looking for Mr Rogers but since he wasn't here we invited him in for a cup of tea. He told us where you had been and about how you had escaped and that they had found a survivor from the explosion. He said that they had him captured and also promised me and Edwin that we could have a go at him if we'd like to. Oh, how is the food everyone? Edwin and I spent the whole day cooking for Anthony's homecoming.”

Everyone was blinking at the still smiling woman except Jarvis who was just staring at his wife fondly.

Tony burst out laughing and looked around at his team with a smile.

“That's Mr and Mrs Jarvis for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You gotta love badass Anna! And I couldn't help myself from putting in some Peggysous in there


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see that's it's been a while since the last update... Ops...
> 
> Anyway! This chapter is basically just a bunch of angst and fluff and I hope you'll like it!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! <3

Steve woke up by a loud scream. He shot up from his bed and put his fists up in a fighting stance. Looking around him he saw no one and slowly put his hands down. Just as he was about to dismiss it as an act by his imagination and head back to bed, another scream was heard, this time coming from outside his bedroom door. He ran out in only his pajama pants to the direction of the terrified shout and stopped in front of Tony's door where the boy was still screaming. The rest of the team plus Mr and Mrs Jarvis came out of their rooms looking worried and alert. He just shook his head and gestured for them to go back to sleep and they reluctantly obeyed. He turned back to the door and opened it, the sight he was met by would never cease to break his heart.

Tony was on his bed, sheets spread around him and pillow on the floor. The boy was at the center of his bed curled up in a little ball with his arms covering his chest protectively. He was still asleep despite all the shaking and screaming he was letting out and when Steve stepped closer he saw tear tracks on Tony's red cheeks. He sat down on the bed and put his arms around his sweetheart and tried to soothe him.

“Tony, Tony. Doll, come on, wake up. It's okay, it's okay, I'm here, you're safe.”

He kept repeating those words while rocking them both from side to side. Eventually Tony snapped his eyes open and he looked around while breathing heavily. He started trash around when he was awake enough to notice the large arms wrapped around him. After a minute he started to recognize Steve's voice and calmed down bit by bit until he was gripping the blonde's shirt so hard that his knuckles turned white and he was full on sobbing.  
Steve held Tony closer to him and kept whispering in his ears while trying to ignore the knot that kept growing in his stomach.

“Please don't leave me.”

“Never, sweetheart, never.”

It had been a week since they had brought Tony back home and the nightmares had started. His nightmares consisted of his time with HYDRA and the torture they put him through. Sometimes it was about Rumlow beating and raping him while the team watched and laughed, sometimes they participated in his torture and sometimes it was Howard there, beating and cutting him up while telling him how worthless he is. The worst ones though, according to Tony, was when Rumlow was torturing the team and he couldn't do anything but watch as his friends begged for help. He would wake up crying with images in his head like Thor laying motionless while getting beaten with a hammer, Clint thrashing around while being cut up with various types of knives, Steve screaming while getting burned, Bruce trying to throwing his head around and trying to avoid getting drowned again, Natasha's cries while Rumlow raped her and Bucky wailing when he gets skinned alive.  
When those night terrors occurred, Steve would often find Tony either tinkering with one of his bots or in the music room in his pajamas and playing a sad tune on the piano with trembling fingers.

This was not one of those nights.

After calming Tony down they were both so exhausted that they just curled up together and fell asleep on Tony's bed, like every night. Tony slept better when he knew that Steve was there to keep him safe and Steve felt better knowing that his fella was safe with him.

Steve fell asleep with Tony safely tucked in his arms and DUM-E beeping quietly by their bedside.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This time when Steve woke up it was because Tony was drawing patterns on his chest with his finger. He wasn't looking at Steve's face as he had his full attention on the invisible doodles. He looked up when he felt the blonde's gaze on his face. For a minute they just laid there and looked at each other until Tony broke the stare by putting his head on Steve's chest. Steve looked down on the genius in his arms and frowned.

“Sweetheart, what's wrong?”

“Why are you still here?”

“What do you mean? You wanted me to stay, remember?”

“No, I mean, what are you still doing here with me? Why would you stay with someone so broken that they can’t even sleep through the night without waking up screaming? You could do so much better Steve, you deserve someone who won’t keep you up at night with their nightmares or someone who doesn’t freak out when you try to do anything intimate with them. It’s just… I don’t deserve you.”

Steve sat up straight and for a second Tony could feel his heart drop at the thought of Steve realising that he was right and leaving. But Steve only pulled him up so that they were face to face and stared deeply into his eyes. 

“Anthony Edward Stark, look at me. That is not true, not by a long shot. You were kidnapped and tortured for three weeks straight and then you freed yourself. There was bound to be consequences. Unfortunately you were the one that had to pay the price of my stupidity. I should have known better than to leave you when I knew that HYDRA was after you. It's my fault that you are tormented by nightmares each night. My fault, okay? If anything I'm not the one that deserves you. Because you are amazing Tony. You are kind, smart, beautiful, generous and so much more, I could go on for hours. I love you so much Tony and I am sorry I did this to you.”

By the end of the speech both men had tears running down their faces. Tony buried his face in Steve's neck and clutched him tight, like he was afraid that he would disappear if he let go. Steve held him just as tight.

“It wasn't your fault, Cap. It was nobody's fault but HYDRA’s. Rumlow did this to me, not you. Okay? I love you, I love you…”

Steve only clutched him closer to his body, that was all he could do so that he wouldn't get into his car and drive over to Coulson's place where they held Rumlow. They had kept him there for interrogations (among other things, they weren't called the Avengers for nothing) for the sake of Tony's sanity.  
Steve felt his blood boil by the thought of the man that had hurt his Tony.

They fell asleep like that once more and didn't wake up again until Jarvis came in with a tray of food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was that!   
> Next chapter should be up sometime this week and there will be a surprise character!   
> I would love to see who you think it is and you can leave your guesses in the comments if you want to.  
> <3


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here is some fluff and angst. Kind of all I have to say about this chapter XD
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated <3

“Yes, yes… Okay Aunty, thank you… Mmmhhh, really? Okay, well, tell Uncle Danny I said hi, okay, yeah, love you to, bye!”

Tony hung up the phone and shook his head with a little smile. Typical Aunt Peggy, always fussing over him yet insisting that she is always fine herself, despite her memory getting worse by the time.  
He jumped slightly when a voice called out.

“Who was that?”

Tony turned around to see the whole team standing by the entrance to the kitchen looking at him with curious expressions.  
He just gave them a small smile and put his phone back in the pocket of his (Steve's) hoodie.

“That was my aunt Peggy. She and uncle Danny live in London and since Jarvis told her what happened she has been calling me everyday to make sure I'm fine. They would have come here if they could but aunt Peggy is in no condition to travel that far.”

“Why not?”

“Alzheimer.”

“Oh.”

They stood there awkwardly for a minute before Tony rolled his eyes and offered to make pancakes which resulted the team to erupt in cheers.  
Steve, of course, offered to help since it would be quite difficult with one of his hands wrapped in a cast. 

“Thanks Cap.”

The team settled down by the kitchen island while Steve and Tony put the ingredients on the table and started.

While Tony was preparing the pan he felt something crack against the back of his head and something sticky run down his neck. He brought his hand up there and dragged his fingers through the substance before bringing it back so that he could see it. His fingers were covered in egg and he shuddered when he felt it run down under his shirt and down his back.  
He turned around to see the team try to stifle laughs and failing miserably. His eyes landed on Clint who avoided his eyes and tried to look innocent. Tony scowled playfully and grabbed some of the flour next to him and threw it on Clint’s face. The sniper blinked and tried to cough out the flour that had ended up in his mouth while using his hands to wipe his face. 

The team was openly laughing now and Clint scowled before grabbing another egg and throwing it at Thor's direction. The blonde giant only ducked and it hit Bucky instead. Soon the whole room erupted in chaos and there was food flying everywhere.   
It all came to an end when Natasha was hit in the face with an egg and gave the men a glare that put ice in their hearts. Nobody even blinked, they just stared at her and felt the anxiety growing. 

The redhead turned towards the direction of where the egg had come and found a pale faced Clint holding a carton of eggs in one hand and an egg in the other. He swallowed hard and lowered his arm without tearing his eyes of the Russian.  
With a calm and icy voice Natasha gestured for him to walk towards her.

“Clinton. Get over here. Now.”

The archer put down the eggs on the counter and slowly walked over to his girlfriend with his head bowed down. When he reached her she grabbed his ear and started to drag him out of there.

“I want this kitchen spotless and you all cleaned up and ready by the door when I come down. You are buying me pancakes.”

She then turned around and dragged a whining Clint with her. The team immediately started to clean up, fearing what she might do if they didn't follow her orders. Bucky was in the middle of wiping milk from the floor when he spoke up.

“You know, for such a tiny woman, she sure does know how to make us shit ourselves with just one look.”

The team laughed at that but didn't stop cleaning. Suddenly Tony was next to a cleaning Steve.

“This feels like a Dejavu.”

“How come?”

“Well, us preparing breakfast before getting distracted, ruining the food and then going out for pancakes.”

“Though I must say, the previous distraction is much more preferable.”

Tony tried to cover his laugh with a cough and if anyone could see his cheeks getting redder, no one mentioned it. 

“If Jarvis could see the state of this kitchen he would have a heart attack”

“Yeah, and then he wouldn't make us any afternoon cookies.”

Jarvis and Ana had to go back to the Stark mansion a couple days ago so that Howard wouldn't get suspicious. They still came over whenever they could though and called almost everyday.

Tony gave Steve a slight shove before returning to the cleaning and continuing in a comfortable silence, the only sound being when they picked something up and Clint’s whining all the way upstairs.

When they finished everyone went up together to get cleaned up themselves. Tony went into his and Steve's room (they had decided to share room since they both slept better with the other one there with them, and besides, they always slept in each other's room anyway). He turned around to face the blonde before giving a slight smirk.

“I thought we could shower together, you know, to save water and time. Wouldn't want a furious Natasha barging in here because we wouldn't hurry up and she is craving pancakes.” 

Steve wrapped his arms around the smaller man and kissed him on the forehead.

“Tony, you know that you don't have to force yourself into anything because you think it'll please me, right?”

Tony huffed and wrapped his own arms around Steve's midsection.

“I know that I don't have to and I won't. I promise you I won't do anything that I'm not ready for, not like you'd let me even if I wanted to.”

They showered together, trying to hurry and Steve helped Tony avoid getting much water on his face since it gave him panic attacks. Most of Tony's nightmares were about the waterboarding and he started shaking if he even thought about it too much.

They washed each other and with only a few make out sessions in between. They stepped out and dried themselves off and went to get dressed.  
When Tony reached out to grab a shirt from his drawer his face was suddenly covered in fabric. The removed it from his face and saw that Steve had tossed him one of his own navy blue V neck T-Shirt. The blonde wore a little smirk and raised an eyebrow at Tony's direction.

“What? I like it when you wear my clothes.”

“Possessive bastard.”

Despite the playful reply, Tony put on the much larger shirt and discreetly inhaled its scent, loving the fact that he could smell Steve all over it.  
They walked out hand in hand and went down to the entrance where everyone else already were already waiting for them.

They split up in cars and Tony went with Bruce, feeling like it had been a little too long since they'd had some time alone.  
They settled in the car, Bruce driving and Tony in the passenger seat.

“Bruce?”

“Yeah?”

“Why have you been avoiding me?”

Bruce only lowered his eyes so that he wouldn't have to meet Tony's own. His shoulders slumped and he suddenly looked around ten years older than he actually was.

“I'm sorry Tony. I know I shouldn't have but, it's just… If I had been more careful then you wouldn't have gone through all this. I tried so hard to keep you out of this business, once you get involved, there is no turning back. That's not what I wanted for you, I just wanted to keep you safe.”

“Stop the car.”

“What?”

“I said, stop the car.”

Bruce gave him a confused look but did as he was told. He pulled over and looked at Tony, waiting for an explanation.  
Tony just rolled his eyes and grabbed Bruce's hand.

“Listen Bruce and listen carefully. I am tired of people apologizing to me for something that happened and that was not their fault. Like last week, Clint was basically bawling his eyes out because he thought it was his fault and Steve blamed himself just yesterday and I can see all the guilt in all of your eyes whenever I flinch from a bit of pain or anything. But it's not your fault, okay? Not yours, not mine, not the teams. It was HYDRA’s fault and especially Rumlow and according to what Bucky told me, he is really paying for it. So stop blaming yourself, alright?”

By the end of his little speech both of the scientists had tears welling up in their eyes. Bruce dragged Tony into a hug and Tony had to contain a gasp. Bruce usually didn't like physical contact and for him to be the one reaching out was something Tony had almost never seen before and he wasn't about to waste the opportunity and hugged him back. They stayed like that for a few seconds before they both pulled away and wiped the unshed tears from their eyes. Bruce chuckled before starting the car up again and started to drive.

“We should probably go before Steve sends a whole SWAT team for you.”

They both laughed because they were pretty sure that Steve would do something like that.  
They drove the rest of the way in comfortable silence and when they reached the cafe where Tony and Steve had their first date they saw the blonde pacing backwards and forwards with a frown on his face while holding his phone to his ear. When he noticed their car pull up he let out a deep breath and his face showed relief.

Tony was pulled into a hug the second he stepped out of the car. He looked up at Steve with confusion but hugged back anyway.

“Jesus Christ, Tony, don't do that again.”

“Do what?”

“Disappear. Your car was right behind us but when I looked back you weren't there and I thought something happened and I called and you didn't pick up and I freaked out and-”

He was cut off by Tony's lips pressed against his own. He sighed and kissed back. When Tony broke the kiss he smiled warmly at the blonde and took his hand in his own much smaller one.

“Nothing happened. We’re okay, I just needed to talk to Bruce for a moment.”

Steve looked towards Bruce who stood awkwardly by the car and the scientist sent him a small wave.

“I'm here to you know, thanks for the concern.”

Steve blushed bright red and stuttered a response.

“Oh, uh, right, sorry Bruce.. I-it's just that, uh Tony-”

Bruce have a little laugh and waved it off.

“Don't worry about it Steve, I get it. I'm just messing with you. It's hilarious how you, the great Captain of the Avengers, have been reduced into a blushing, sappy mother hen after getting a boyfriend.”

Steve just muttered something in response before tightening his grip on Tony's hand a bit and dragging the laughing genius in with him. 

They settled down by the table with the rest of the team already were and waiters were already bringing out pancakes. Apparently the Avengers were a bit of a big deal here and we're to be served ASAP. Tony ended up squeezed between Steve and Bucky with a plate of steaming blueberry pancakes in front of him.  
He let out a happy sigh at the smell and started to eat as well as he could with a cast on.  
Steve chuckled next to him and put one arm around his shoulders and ate his own chocolate pancakes with the other.

After about an hour and three cups of coffee later Tony felt like his bladder was about to explode so he excused himself and headed to the toilets.   
He finished quickly in the stall to get away from the smell and went to wash his hands.

Suddenly a large hand gripped his arm and turned him around, shoved him into the sink.  
Tony froze and felt fear spread through his entire body. He blinked hard up at the scowling face, hoping that what he was seeing wasn't real. He opened his mouth and cursed himself when he heard his voice break.

“H-Howard?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh... Heh... Please don't kill me...  
> God why do I like to hurt this boy?


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *opens door slightly*  
> *throws this out*  
> *slams door shut*  
> *hides under bed*
> 
> WARNINGS! VIOLENCE, PAST CHILD ABUSE, OFFENSIVE LANGUAGE 
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! <3

Tony felt the hand wrapped around his arm tighten painfully and Howard started to shake him violently before removing him from the sink and smashing him against the wall. Tony flinched when his head connected with the wall but he didn't tear his eyes from the face that had haunted his nightmares since he was a child. The older Stark scowled at his only child before opening his mouth.

“Where the hell do you think you have been, you worthless piece of shit!? Huh!? Who do you think you are!? To run away from me! You are my property, you bastard! You are nothing but my punching bag! And who was that blonde lug you were all over!? And the rest of those parasites with him!? You're probably whoring yourself out to all of them! Are you that desperate!? You must be real cheap for them to be using somethings as fat and ugly as you! When we get back home you are gonna get a punishment unlike anything you have ever seen before, you worthless whore!”

At the end of his rant Tony had tears streaming down his face and he was shaking. He couldn't get a sound out, only a whimper when his father slapped him hard before dragging him out of the bathroom by his bruising arm.

When they got out he spotted the team by the table and managed to muster out a little shout.

“St-Steve!”

The whole team turned towards him and they were immediately on their feet and on their way towards them. They took in Tony's appearance, the terrified expression on his face, the tear tracked cheeks, the red handprint on his left cheek and the painful looking grip the older man had on him.

Steve got there first, pushing Howard off Tony and pushing the smaller man behind him protectively.  
He looked the man who had hurt his sweetheart over and realized that this man was Tony's father.  
Before he could do anything the older Stark spoke up.

“Listen, I don't know what this whore has told you or made you pay him for his… Services, but I'll pay you double up if you let me take him and you'll never be forced to see him again, I swear.”

Steve started to see red but before he could punish this monster Bruce beat him to it.   
The scientist had Howard on the floor and was punching him like there was no tomorrow.

“Don't! Ever! Touch! Him! Again!”  
Was the words he yelled between punches.

After a minute of punches raining down on Howard Stark and they thought he'd had enough, Thor and Bucky went to rip Bruce off the now heavily bleeding man. They dragged him to the corner and blocked his view of the rest of the people.  
Steve leaned down to face the bloody face of Howard Stark and basically growled.

“Listen to me you good for nothing bastard. Tony is not a whore, he is not worthless, he is not anything of these things you you told him. I swear to God if you ever touch him, look at him or even breathe in his direction then I will kill you in the slowest, most painful way you could ever imagine. Now leave.”

When Howard didn't move from his spot Natasha stepped forward and gripped his shoulder tightly before basically dragging him out of the cafe, screaming how “you aren't getting away with this” and “you will hear from my lawyers”. No one was concerned, the Avengers were very well known off and no lawyer would go against them unless they had a death wish.

Steve didn't tear his eyes from the door where Howard had disappeared until he felt a slight tug on his sleeve and turned around to look at Tony, what he saw broke his heart.  
Tony stood there with tears still streaming down his cheeks and a hand shaped bruise started to form on the left one. He had an identical bruise forming around his arm that he held Steve's shirt with and he looked like someone had just killed his puppy.  
He sighed and gently cupped Tony's face and looked over it, seeing the tears and the bruise he felt a whole new wave of anger wash over him. He debated going after Howard when Tony put one of his hands over Steve's own and looked him in the eyes.

“Can we just go home?”

“Of course Doll.”

Steve wrapped his arm around Tony who leaned into his side and they made their way out of the cafe. Before they stepped out Steve turned to the owner of the cafe who had been standing close by during the whole spectacle.

“I'm terribly sorry Rose. I hope you won't be having any problems because of this.”

The old lady just scoffed and rolled her eyes playfully.

“Don't you worry about that Steven. That terrible man got what he deserved, you just focus on taking care of that fella of yours. Oh, and by the way, I had Joshua pack up your pancakes so that you can eat them back home.”

Steve thanked her with a smile and told her to give them to Bucky before he lead Tony out of the cafe and into the car. They drove home in silence with the team in the cars behind them. Tony kept looking out the window like he expected Howard to be there. Steve took his trembling hand and held it tightly and Tony gave him a grateful smile.

“You okay?”

“Not really, no.”

“I'm so sorry Doll. I promised to protect you and I just keep failing at it.”

“Hey, it's not your fault. You didn't know that my dad would be following us like a crazy stalker and attack me in a toilet stall.”

Steve chuckled at that.

“Yeah, I suppose you're right.”

When he didn't hear a reply he turned towards Tony and saw that he was already staring at him with a soft, loving smile.  
Steve smiled back and squeezed his hand.

“Steve, we’ll be alright, all we need is eachother, our friends… And a shit lot of therapy.”  
Steve couldn't help but to bust out laughing at that.

“Yeah, that's just what we need.”

“Steve?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me! XD  
> For once my wifi wasn't shitty so I took advantage of the moment and updated!


	24. Chapter 24, LAST CHAPTER AND SMUT!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys! Last chapter! This has been one hell of a ride and I want to thank you all for sharing this experience with me and I love each and every single one of you! Thank you all for the kudos and comments they have really motivated me to write and evolve my English vocabulary! <3
> 
> WARNINGS! SMUT! (If you don't want to read that it ends by the cut aka these ones ------- )

Tony moaned into Steve's lips as he kept rolling his hips down, his and Steve's clothed erections grinding against each other.  
The blonde's hands were on his hips as he met the rolls with enthusiasm before he stopped and broke the kiss which caused Tony to whine at the lack of contact.

“Wait wait wait! Tony, are you sure about this? I don't want you to feel forced to do anything you aren't a 100% comfortable with. And besides, it hasn't been that long since, you know. And I don't want you to feel pressured.”

“Steve, I'm sure, I know what I'm doing and I trust you completely. And besides, the doc said that most of my wounds had healed completely except for a few burns and some broken bones, she just said to be careful. Please, let me have this?”

Instead of responding Steve kissed him and moved to remove his shirt which Tony happily complied with.  
They moved on to remove Steve's shirt who then moved his lips down to suck marks on Tony's neck.

Even though Steve would deny it to his dying day, he whined when Tony got off his lap to stand up so that he could remove his pants and underwear. Steve copied the action and soon their lips were on each other again and Tony pushed Steve down on the bed so that he was sprawled out on the mattress. Steve sat up so that his back was resting against the headboard and he had a full view of Tony's naked form.

Tony slowly walked towards Steve, eyes dark in arousal and he got on the bed and settled on all fours in front of him. He slowly lowered his head and started to press kisses from the blonde's chest down to the base of his groin.  
Tony trailed kisses from the base to the head of Steve's cock before sucking the tip into his mouth. Steve groaned and dragged a hand through Tony's thick hair while trying not to thrust up into Tony's mouth.

Tony tried not to smirk at hearing the noises the Captain made while he swirled his tongue around the head of Steve's cock while sucking on it. He started to move his mouth downwards and kept licking and sucking until his face was pressed against Steve's pubic hair. When he saw that Steve was about to cum he released his length with a wet pop.

When he looked up he felt his own cock twitch at the sight. Steve was looking down on him, a layer of sweat covering his skin, hair disheveled and his eyes dark with arousal. He was breathing heavily while loosing the grip he had on the brunettes hair. 

“Why did you stop?”

Tony smirked and went up to suck a mark right below Steve's right ear before whispering with a low voice.  
“I want you to come inside me.”

Steve's breath hitched and he rolled them over so that he was leaning over Tony. He went down and threw the brunettes legs over his shoulders and spread his cheeks with his hands.

Steve's face was directly in front of Tony's pink, tiny hole and he was pretty sure that he had found his happy place. Steve had always been an ass man, whether it was a male or female he could always appreciate a nice ass. But Tony's was by far the most gorgeous one he had had the pleasure of encountering so far.

Tony gasped and arched his back when he felt Steve's tongue lap across his hole and he was gripping the sheets tightly. His cock was hard and leaking pre-come onto his stomach while he squirmed.

Steve was licking, sucking and scraping his teeth gently on Tony's hole, trying to drag out as many of those beautiful moans as possible from the younger man. He smiled when a particularly loud one emerged from his lover when he dipped his tongue in the hole. He kept twirling it around until Tony was shaking with pleasure under him and he reluctantly removed himself. 

Tony whined but soon shut up when Steve's lips were pressed hard against his own and he moaned at the taste of himself on Steve's tongue.  
They made out for a few seconds before Steve pulled away and reached for the drawer to get the lube. When he got it he settled so that he was sitting in between Tony's legs and looking down on his panting lover.

“Are you sure that you're okay?”

“Steve I swear, if you don't start fucking me soon I will kill you.”

Steve laughed at the statement before getting to work. He rolled Tony over so that he was on all fours before opening the bottle and coating his fingers with the substance.

He started to push in one finger but stopping when he felt Tony freeze up.  
He squeezed Tony's hip gently with his other hand and leaned forward so that he could see his face.  
“Love, are you alright?”

“Yeah, just give me a moment.”

“Of course, take all the time you need.”

After a few deep breaths Tony motioned for Steve to continuing. Steve took his time preparing Tony, making sure that he was alright at all times. After fifteen minutes he had four fingers pumping in and out of Tony and Tony was a shaking, babbling mess beneath him.

“Ah, Steve- please please please fuck me, ah, baby p-please.” 

“You okay?”

“Yes, please, just fuck me!”

Steve chuckled but wasted no time in coating himself up, groaning at the friction before slowly pushing in. He threw his head back as the tight heat was wrapped around his length. He stopped after an inch, letting Tony adjust to the size before repeating the motion until he was buried to the hilt.  
He had to stop for a second if he didn't want it to be over to soon. He knew that none of them would last long but he wanted to drag it out as long as possible.

When Tony gave him the “go” sign he gently grabbed his hips and started to pull out an inch before pressing back in. He repeated the motion before going out further and pressing in, all while picking up the speed. Soon he was almost all the way out, only the tip still in before he slammed back in hard. Tony threw his head back in pleasure and moaned loudly.

Steve kept pounding into him and leaned over his back to press kisses across his back and neck.  
The brunette's arms couldn't hold him up any longer so he laid down while his ass stayed in the air. Steve groaned at the sight and set a faster pace and changed his angle to one one that had Tony seeing stars.

Tony rolled his hips and started to meet Steve's thrusts while gripping the sheets until his knuckles turned white from the pressure.  
Steve trailed one of his hands down to Tony's erection and started to jack him off. Tony moaned so loud that Steve was pretty sure that the whole house heard them and he loved it.  
Steve matches the pace with his thrust and rubbed his thumb across the slit and soon enough Tony was spurting come all over his hands and the sheets and he was clenching down on Steve's member. Steve groaned loudly and it took him three more thrusts to reach his orgasm.  
The feeling of Tony clenching down on him, the sight of him laying down and writhing in pleasure with his gorgeous behind in the air sent Steve over the edge and he came inside his sweetheart.

Steve put one arm across Tony's chest and pulled him backwards so that his back was pressed against Steve's chest. Tony turned his head to meet Steve in a sloppy kiss and dragged his hand through the blonde hair while said blonde kept rocking into him slowly.  
Tony felt hot stripes of come coating his insides and he gave another little moan at the feeling.  
He winced a bit when Steve slowly pulled out and fell to the bed with a sigh. He felt the bed shift as Steve went up to get a wet rag to clean them up with. He was dozing off when he felt the rag against his sore hole and he groaned while Steve stroked his hair.

“I know love, I know.”

Steve tossed the rag on the floor before crawling under the sheets and pulling Tony closer to his body so that he was spooning him from behind.

“Are you okay Doll? Does anything hurt?”

“Just a little sore, but in a good way. And I'm fine, more than fine actually. Thanks for not treating me like I'm made of China that's gonna break at any second. I love you, Cap.”

“I love you too, Sweetheart. And you're welcome.”

“You think the team heard us?”

“Maybe? I don't know, they are all downstairs. And even if they did hear us Natasha probably won't let them make fun of you.”

“You sure?”

“Please, she won't let anyone tease you and you know that you have to be really stupid or Clint to dare to go against her.”

Tony laughed at that and cuddled closer to Steve who hugged him tighter. That fell asleep like that, cuddled close and feeling like in that moment, nothing could go wrong.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Steve woke up by mumbling outside his door. He looked down and saw that Tony was still fast asleep on his chest. Steve smiled down at him before concentrating on his friends voices behind the door.

“Should we wake them up?”

“I don't know, can't we tell them later?”

“Are you kidding? They are gonna want to hear this.”

“But what if they are naked?”

WACK!!

“Ouch Nat! What was that for!?” 

“For being an idiot.”

Steve slowly got out of the bed without waking Tony and put on a pair of sweatpants he found on the floor. He pulled the covers of the bed so that they were covering the geniuses still naked body and went to the door. He opened it and saw the whole team standing there in a circle while Natasha was glaring at Clint who was rubbing the back of his head where she had smacked him.  
They all looked towards him with various expressions.

Natasha, Clint and Bucky were smirking at him when they saw him in only his pants and hickeys covering his neck and parts of his chest.

Bruce was blushing and Thor was grinning largely.

Steve fought back a blush and raised an eyebrow at them.

“Care to tell me why you are here?”

Suddenly everyone's expressions turned sour and you could hear the metal in Bucky’s arm creak when he balled his hands into fists.

Before Steve could ask again, Thor stepped forward.

“I am afraid that I must inform that the beast calls himself man who hurt our Anthony has escaped.”

Steve stood up straight with a bewildered expression and almost shouted.  
“Thor, you better not be telling me what I think it is you're telling me!”

“I am sorry Steven, but Brock Rumlow has escaped.”

“What?” Came a small whisper from the bedroom.  
Steve turned around and what he saw broke his heart all over again. Tony stood there in one of Steve's to large shirts with his hair tousled and his arms wrapped around himself. His face was turning pale and he was trembling slightly. His eyes were wide open and they were filled with fear and tears were welling up in them.

Steve immediately wrapped his arms protectively around the smaller man and whispered reassuringly into his ear.

“It's okay, Doll. It's okay, you're gonna be fine, he won't hurt you. I'll keep you safe.”

Steve meant every word, Rumlow was going to pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sits on my throne in hell, laughing evily while petting my pet hellhound*
> 
> Stay tuned for more...


	25. Sequel

Sooooo... Sequel anyone?

Please me what you want to see in the sequel in the comments, I need inspiration!  
<3


	26. Quick note!

Alright guys! Here is a quick note about the sequel. Since I have a break this upcoming week I was planning on starting the sequel. Unfortunately you may have heard of the terror attack and shootings in Stockholm, Sweden that occurred today. I live very close to where the attack occurred, just twenty minutes away and some of my friends and family witnessed the whole thing. Fortunately nobody I knew was harmed physically, but I'm worried about their mental state. I am pretty shaken up but hopefully will be able to start writing, just maybe not as soon as I had hoped. #PrayForStockholm


	27. SEQUEL IS OUT

Well you can read the title of this "chapter". The sequel of No Turning Back is now out!!!!!!


End file.
